Promises
by smallwritergirl
Summary: Naminé and Roxas were the best of friends until a car crash made Naminé forget all her times with him. Later on Roxas wakes up in Twilight town searching for some answers. Than a few years later they meet up. What will happen? NamixRox VanixNami NamixVen VenxOC Sokai Xiku OCDemy
1. Chapter 1

Smallwritergirl: I wanted to start over my story! I just didn't feel comfortable about it. It's still the same a bit... Well, because I wanted to write a bit of a novel. Some of the parts happened with my friend. Let's start the story! On your mark... 3... 2... 1... GO!(Note: Naminé or Roxas might be telling the story)

**Chapter one: Childhood**

Normal POV

Our story began when we were only 6 years old. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

" Wow... Roxas your heart is beating very fast."

" Na... I mean miss Itou I don't understand why, but... I'm feeling very tense and my chest hurts."

" That's not good. Let's continue on with the examination. Please take off your pants."

" Naminé!Roxas! Miss Naminé I leave you alone for 5 minutes with Roxas, and you try to take his pants off! Namine rolls her eyes. WHACK!

" Ouch! Erica what was that for?" Namine yells. Erica pulls Namine right cheek.

" Naminé you are not the Dr. around here! Go back to studying! Since your father, who is the most prominent heart surgeon in Destiny Islands. He is in charge of taking care of Roxas' case. He wants Roxas to get well soon, so if you want him to get better sooner, be a good girl! Okay, if you understand that go back home..." Erica smiled.

" No way!" Naminé pouts. WHACK!

" That's enough Naminé! Behave! Or you'll get it young lady!"

" DAD!" Namine shouts.

" Doctor Itou! Erica and Roxas beams.

" How are you felling Roxas?"

" I'm feeling great!" Roxas smiles.

" Well then let me take your pulse?" Naminé's dad lifts away the stethoscope from Namine.

" No! Give those back! MY STHETHOSCOPE!" Namine yells while tugging her dad's white shirt.

" But it's mine!" Namine gave up and grabbed her sketch book. She walked by a near chair and sat down. Namine looked up and examined her father. He took the stethoscope and put on. He put the other end to Roxas chest.

" Okay your heart is stable." Mr. Itou said.

" Really! Does this mean I can be discharged from the Hospital OFFICAILLY! " Roxas said.

" Not yet but soon..." Mr. Itou smiled.

( 10 minutes later)

I sit by Roxas crunching on carrot. Roxas rest on my white queen sized bed.

" Hey Naminé what do you plan to be when you grow up?" Roxas asked.

" Hmm... I think a model like my mother was!" Namine said. Roxas thought about Namine's mother.

( Roxas POV)

'I know Namine's mom was a model. Akane Mizuno was her name... She was beautiful with long pale blonde hair, and blue eyes... She looked a lot like Naminé... While Haru and Lio have light brown hair and brown eyes. Naminé... She has beautiful pale blonde hair... Also those mesmerizing... Ocean eyes... Shut up Roxas are you hearing yourself! She's just a friend... But I hope in the future we become more then friends.' I blushed from the thought. Namine looks at me and smiles gently.

( Roxas left it is now 9:50)

Normal POV

" Naminé came over to play again." Mr. Itou said brushing his brown hair out of his face.

" Why does she come over? We have Erica to watch her. And I'm busy with work. Also...

" That's because you're not home often to spend time with her... Renge..." Mr. Itou interrupted. Renge Naminé's step mom flips her black long black hair. Namine walks halfway down stairs.

" I need water.." Naminé moans.

" It seems like Naminé and Roxas has taken a liking to each other."

" I feel bad for him... But I also don't want Naminé to be friends with Roxas."

" He might not even live in the future." Naminé's eyes widen.

" Might not live in the future..." Namine mumbled.

" Roxas..."

(Hospital Roxas' room)

" Hey Roxas remember when Erica and Cole told us the story about a flower that can heal any anything." Roxas nodded while studying history. Naminé sighed.

" Are you even listening Roxas!" Naminé shouted. Roxas looked up from his book.

" Yes I'm listening Nami." Roxas smiled. Namine crossed her arms.

" Well, if you were listening let's go find that flower!" Roxas nodded and slipped out of bed. Namine grabbed his checkered sweater, and left the room with Roxas.

" Do you even know where it is, Naminé?" Roxas asked. Naminé nodded and responded.

" I think it's in Destiny Islands secret place. The story said it's planted in the middle with a..." Namine stopped. Roxas paused and looked at Naminé. Namine slapped her cheeks.

" Ah! Naminé you don't even know!"

" I'm sorry! We'll figure it out together when we get there." Naminé frowned. Roxas sighed and zipped up his sweater. The two sneaked out of the Hospital and crossed the street looking both ways. The place was almost there.

"We're almost there Roxas!" Naminé smiled trying to hold the tears in. Roxas looked at Naminé and frowned. "Nami are you alright? You're acting strange today..." Roxas said. Namine rubbed her eyes and nodded. Soon the two arrived at the secret place. Namine and Roxas looked around for the flower.

" Okay we're here so now what?" Roxas frowned. Naminé rubbed her chin.

" Hmm..."

( Flashback)

" Once upon a time... There live a beautiful girl... And a handsome young boy... The girl and the boy fell in love when they were younger..." Erica said. Erica turned to Cole to continue the story. Cole nodded and continued.

" They loved each other so dearly and tenderly... But... The girl was sick... And was slowly dying." Naminé hugged her teddy bear close. Roxas listened anxiously wanting to know what will happen next.

" One the day the girl's time came. She was slowly dying...The boy carried her to a secret place. He then sat in the middle of the area and prayed to god... He kissed the girl on the forehead, and said three words... " I love you..." Then a golden flower was planted with a single teardrop from the boy." Cole smiled. Naminé blushed and imagined if she will ever have a kiss.

" He laid the girl down and stroked her hair gently. He plucked the flower from the ground and laid to her heart. Just when all hope was lost for him her eyes flashed open." Naminé and Roxas smiled and high fived.

" I love you too" The girl smiled. The boy and girl cried tears of happiness and planted even more golden flowers. The two then lived happily ever after. THE END.

( End)

( Normal POV)

Naminé smiled of the memory. But blushed, she did love Roxas truly. But she didn't want to lose the friend relationship they have... No she had to say it. For him at least... " Roxas..." Naminé mumbled. Roxas turned to her.

"Do you remember now Na-" Naminé kissed Roxas on the forehead and smiled.

" I love you, Roxas." Roxas blushed and a tear escape from his eyes. His mouth quivering and his cheeks red.

" What! Oh I'm sorry did I scare you Rox..." Roxas kissed her left cheek. Naminé blushed and looked away.

" Namine I love you too." Roxas beamed. Namine blushed red as a fire truck.

" umm... okay..." Naminé smiled. Hands to hand... Forehead to forehead... The two smiled. Namine looked up, it was a full moon tonight.

" Na.. na... Naminé... My mother says I can't date a girl unless I'm going to marry her... Will you marry me?" Roxas blushed. Naminé blushed and smiled.

" No..." She smiled. Roxas eyes widen.

" What why not!" Roxas pouted. Naminé flicked his forehead.

" When we get older we WILL! DONT'T YOU THINK MY DAD WILL FREAK!" Naminé shouted. Roxas grinned and scratched the back of his head. The two then noticed a certain bright glow. A golden flower then appeared from the ground.

(Roxas' POV)

" Whoa..."

" Wow..." The two looked at the flowers in awe.

" Roxas when we get married in the future... While we are still young I want you to keep this. If you keep this I will marry you. If you don't I will deny you." Naminé said handing him a papou charm necklace. " I keep the other half and you keep that half." Naminé said. Roxas nodded. Namine put her half on Roxas. And Roxas put his on hers. Then the smiled...

(3 years later)

Roxas' POV

"Congratulations on your discharge Roxas Hikari!" Mr. Itou smiled. Roxas grinned happily.

" Thanks! Finally I get to go to school with Naminé!" Roxas smiled. Mr. Itou's smile then faded.

" Even though your eight don't you dare make a move on Naminé in the future."

" Don't worry I won't." He smirked. Roxas then grabbed his skateboard and ran to the door.

My name is Roxas Hikari! I am eight years old this fall. People say I'm a little mature for my age. Around this time Naminé is... getting even more... my words can't describe... beautiful, pretty, cute, vivacious, and irresistible. I'm mesmerized by her beauty... My heart is beating faster and faster for her now too. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" What my dad say now?"

" He said I can be discharged from the Hospital OFFICALLY!" Roxas smiled.

" REALLY! That's wonderful Roxas!" Naminé beamed. Naminé hugged Roxas tightly.

" Oh! your heart is beating fast again!" Naminé said. Roxas blushed and thought. ' Does she know already."

" Yes I know! I already know everything already! Do you still have it?" Namine said. Roxas took half a papou necklace and showed it to Naminé.

" How did you know? Are you telepathic? Why do you always ask me if I still have the necklace?" Roxas asked. Namine had a pissed off sign on her cheek. She then flicked his forehead.

" I just know. Also you are a very irresponsible man." Naminé said. Naminé looked at her white watch.

" 7:10... Ah shoot! We're going to be lat Roxas!" Naminé shouted. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

" No problem we could just take my skateboard. Roxas smiled. Namine frowned.

" You think it's safe?" Naminé asked and got on. Roxas smiled.

" I don't know?" Roxas said. Before Naminé could say a word, Roxas already began skating.

" AHHHHHHH!" Naminé screamed. Roxas chuckled and continued.

(School)

" Roxas I'm going to kill you!" Naminé screamed. Roxas laughed at Naminé's hair. Her hair looked like she was attacked by a moogle. I really loved Naminé a lot. My love grew for her every second. But, I wasn't the only one who noticed your beauty and kindness.

" Hey check it out its Naminé Itou. She's gets prettier and prettier each minute I look at her ."

" Yeah! Do you think she's dating Hikari?"

" I don't think so." Naminé looks over at the boys.

" We're not dating... Roxas and I are going to become Husband and Wife one day!" Naminé blushed. All the girl blushed and gasped in the classroom. Roxas blushed of Naminé's outburst and chuckled a little.

" Don't laugh Roxas!" Naminé yelled. I smiled at my wife to be. Thinking about our future. High school... College... Wedding... Kids... New friends...

Normal POV (Luchtime)

" Say ah..." Naminé smiled holding a spoon with rice. Roxas shook his head and blushed from the thought.

" Roxas what do you want for lunch?" Naminé asked.

" What are you having?"

" My cold lunch... We could share. Plus I don't even think I could finish it by myself." Roxas nodded. The two sat outside of the school. Below a apple tree. Naminé brought her white picnic blanket. Roxas carried her lunch. The two sat down and shared rice balls, two Tayakis, and chicken sushi. Naminé didn't enjoy fish but she loved Tayaki.( Chicken sushi is delicious!)

" Wow this all so delicious Nami!" Roxas smiled. Naminé blushed and smiled.

" I woke up early this morning to make it by myself." Naminé said.

" I really love your cooking, drawings, and everything about you Nami! I'm looking forward to marrying you... " Roxas smiled. Those word stabbed Naminé painfully. Naminé held back the tears with another smile. Roxas noticed it though but didn't ask. He noticed it since they were back at the secret place.

Naminé's POV

I tried to hold back the tears. " Roxas I need to go to the bathroom." Roxas nodded. I walked naturally crying alone. When I felt someone's warm arms around me.

" Roxas..." I inhaled his scent. Chocolate...

" Naminé why are you crying?" I looked at Roxas' face. My mouth quivering and my eyes blurry. "I couldn't tell you why... I don't want you to suffer Roxas... Every day I feel so scared. Each day... Each second... Nobody knows but God... Nobody knows your time..." Naminé cried.

Roxas POV

" What are you talking about Naminé..." I thought for a moment... The golden flowers... Our promise... I hugged her tighter... She clenched my uniform shirt. " I WON"T GO ANYWHERE NAMINE!" Roxas cried out. I stroked her hair gently to know I'm still here.

" Promise me Roxas... We will grow up and have future..." Naminé smiled. I rubbed her tear away.

" Promise..." I believed that we would be together forever in the future... I made a worst promise in history... A promise I wouldn't be able to keep...

Smallwritergirl: I'm so sorry that the POV'S are really short. I have so many ideas in my head, so I'm trying to sort them out! SoraxKairi and XionxRiku will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallwritergirl: It's been a while since I was on the computer….I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter two

Naminé's POV

"Hello! My name is Kairi and this is…." The girl smiled cheerfully waving at her friends. One silver haired guy walking beside a raven haired girl. The two ran next to the red head and Brunette. Roxas and I are now talking to the new students.

"Hey Kai! Sorry Riku and I are just looking around." The girl said. Her name was Xion she was in another classroom. The same for Riku and Sora too. Kairi Wakamiya is the new girl in my class. Xion, Sora, and Riku are from Radiant Garden like Kairi. Childhood friends from the start I guess. This year Roxas is 9 years old. I'm still 8 years old…

"Hi I'm Xion Suzuki! You two look like a cute couple!" Xion smiled at Kairi. Kairi nodded in agreement. Roxas and I blushed. I noticed we were holding hands. Riku and Sora chuckled acting like adults in a way.

"I'm Riku Honda by the way. I'll make sure Xion here doesn't drive you crazy." Riku said. Xion smacked Riku upside the head. Sora had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I'm Sora Suzuki!" Sora beamed. I then started wondering if Sora and Xion were related, because of their last names. * Ring* the sound of the irritating school bell.

"Well, gotta get to class… Hey do you guys maybe wanna come over my house. Roxas and I were planning to go get ice cream later. So…."

" Of course we'd love that very much!" Kairi shouted.

"Actually Kai-"Kairi elbowed him in the rib that made Sora groaned in pain. 'Note to self never interrupt Kairi or get in a fight with her…..' I thought to myself. Roxas, Kairi, and I walked inside the class room. Kairi sat to my right, while Roxas behind me. I sat on the first row near the window, five seats back.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Dakota! I am subbing for Mr. Zack. Now let's start learning, shall we!" Everyone groaned and booed. Ms. Dakota kept her smile but held back a sad expression. (Smallwritergirl: When I was in fifth grade it was my turn to give out a history speech… I was given lots of boos….* Tears up*)

Kairi then stood up from her seat. "Guys that's very disrespectful! If you don't want to learn, then you all might as well all go to the Principal's office

." Kairi said. I smiled at Kairi to show her how proud I was. Every one that booed looked ashamed. Ms. Dakota smiled at Kairi. I glanced at Roxas who was taking a nap. I smiled at how cute he was sleeping soundly.

*Ring* "Class dismissed." Ms. Dakota shouted. Kairi stretched her arms and legs. I grabbed my books and papers. I shoved everything neatly into my backpack. I glanced at Kairi and, noticed she was already walking out the class room door. I looked at Roxas and shook him twice.

"Roxas… Wake up time to go home..."

"Naminé…." I blushed when I heard my name…

"Roxas…." I looked around the vacant classroom. No one here, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the class into the hallway. I looked both ways for Kairi and Xion. Still no sign of them, I then felt warm arms around my neck. I looked to see who it was before, I jab the person in the stomach. I then became face to face with Roxas.

"Well, aren't we going home?" He asked. I nodded and sighed to myself in relief. I used my other hand and took out half a golden star.

"Do you still have it?" I questioned. Roxas smiled.

"Yes, miss bossy I do." Roxas smiled. He took his out and showed it to me. Roxas then connected it and did the unexpected. He kissed my lips. I kissed him back pressing my lip foreword. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds. When we stopped both of us blushed. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Roxas blushed even redder. I giggled of the sight.

"Was that your first kiss Nam? I'm sorry… I really wanted to kiss you… Because… Well, you're so pretty Nams. I sorry

(Naminé's house)

(Normal POV)

"Whoa! This is pretty cool place Naminé!" Kairi smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement. The six kids were greeted by five house keepers, one butler, and a personal maid. The six headed to Naminé's room to have a get together. Roxas sat on a white couch in Naminé's room. Naminé sat on her bed drawing Xion and Riku. Xion came up to see what she was drawing then blushed and sat by Roxas. Riku then approached Xion.

"What's wrong Xi?" Xion blush different shades of red. Riku looked at Roxas. Roxas shrugged and changed the channel to cartoon network. His eyes looked very relaxed and calm. Riku sat on a single couch near Roxas. Sora and Kairi were looking around the room at old pictures. Every picture was of Naminé and Roxas, Or Naminé and her brothers Lio (10) Haru (13). Then her step mother and her at the zoo, feeding goats. Lio, Haru, Naminé, and Roxas at the park. Last a little baby Naminé and a woman, looking very similar to Naminé.

"Sora… Come here…" Kairi whispered while glancing at Naminé. Sora came next to Kairi.

"What? I'm still looking at the pictures here. Lots of them are all Roxas and Naminé."

"But look at this one…. That must be Nams." Kairi smiled. Roxas glanced at Naminé, then at Sora and Kairi. He slowly sneaked up on them…

"She looks so small and adorable! I just want to eat her up!" squealed Sora. Kairi raised an eye brow. Roxas then blew a breath under Sora's neck. Making Sora scream like a little girl, having a heart attack. Naminé looked up from her drawing. She saw Kairi giggling and Sora scolding Roxas. She walked near the three kids holding a sketch of Riku and Xion holding hands. The four talked about school and doing this another time.

* Knock* *Knock* Xion walked to the door and opened it gently. Naminé walked towards the door and stood by Xion.

"Hello Cole." Naminé gave him a warm smile. This made Roxas' heart go crazy. Sora noticed the red cheeks and smirked.

"I heard you have guests so I brought you your favorite snack." Naminé drooled a little thinking about her favorite snack. Naminé's maid Erica brought a tray of sweets and black tea. Erica walked in the room and set it on the white table. The table had light pink daisies and white roses in a white vase. Erica placed a tray of black tea and strawberry short cakes, fruits, and pastries.

"Enjoy!" Erica and Cole smiled. The two left and closed the door. Naminé, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Sora, and Kairi sat and enjoyed the snack. Roxas drank the tea and helped himself to fruits.

"I noticed you guys were looking at my mother's picture." Naminé sipped her tea. Kairi and Sora almost choked.

"I'll tell you about her if you like…" Roxas put a hand on her shoulder. And gave her a look saying' you don't have to Nams…' Naminé gave him an reassuring look saying 'It's okay.' Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Well it started like this….."

"My mother was a model…. In fact she was always a model when she was 21 years old…. She followed her dreams and met my father when she was modeling…. My father was a photographer back then… He took Pictures of nature, animals, or almost anything! He then took photos of my mother modeling and he got into it. Later on he soon fell in love with my mother. My mother's name was Akane Mizuno. My father's name which is funny is Mizuno Itou." Xion and Kairi giggled along with Sora.

(Flashback)

"Let's take a break Akane!" Mizuno smiled. Akane gave him a weak smile then fainted. Mizuno ran to her side.

"AKANE! Are you alright?" Mizuno said. Akane smiled and sweated a bit. Mizuno took out a handkerchief and wiped it on his Fiancée. Akane had already given birth to two healthy baby boys back home. Now another one is about to be born soon, in a about a few weeks. Akane did modeling for pregnant women's clothes or anything else that can get her paid.

"Mizuno let's think of the baby's name… Together…" Akane stood up slowly, but fell back down; Mizuno was there to catch her.

"Right now let's go out on a date…. Just the two of us…. Alright…." Mizuno smiled weakly. 'My father knew my mother wasn't going to make it… My father hoped to find a miracle…. He prayed every night to God…. He always tried to make my mother smile and, make the best of their precious time together…..'

"Alright we're here! The Papou café!" Akane shouted cheerfully.

"Now, now Honey please be careful." Mizuno smiled. He grabbed his fiancée's hand gently. Akane blushed from the gentle touch. She replaced the blush with a warm smile that can lure any guy. Now it was Mizuno's turn to blush back. The couple walked inside the café and sat down. A teen with short brown blackish hair with blue eyes smiled.

"Welcome to the Papou café! Today is couple's special! So would you like to have the couple's special?" She smiled. Akane glanced at her companion and nodded.

"Sure! We'd love that please!" The waitress smiled and talked to the chef about the specials.

"Okay! Now that we're alone let's think of the baby's name! I told the doctor to not tell me the gender, but he already said it was a boy…. I want the baby to have a part of my name too…" Akane pouted. Mizuno chuckled at her cuteness. He took out a pen and grabbed a napkin from the table. He wrote down Akane's name on the napkin.

"How about we take the ne?" He smiled. She smiled and nodded childishly. He chuckled again and, continued. He wrote ne below Akane's name.

"So we're calling the baby ne?" He said. Akane smiled and shrugged.

"It's right at the tip of my tongue…. But I don't know. I'll think of it soon I just know it!" Akane beamed.

"You should sing to that baby of yours Akane." Mizuno smiled. Akane smiled and rubbed her belly. Then sang….

Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together…

Mizuno blushed and clapped his hands. Akane then felt a small kick in her stomach. She smiled sweetly. "Did you like the song Ne?" Another kick.

"I think he likes it Akane!" Mizuno smiled. Not a fake one but a real one. Another kick this time sharper. Mizuno noticed the floor to be a bit slippery.

"Akane I….. Think your water broke…." Mizuno said shocked. Akane's eyes widen. Mizuno got up and carried his fiancée to the black car. Mizuno stepped on the pedals and drove as fast as he could. Mizuno stopped at the nearest hospital. Across the hospital there was a beach.

"Na… nam... Nami…( Waves)" Akane whispered. She rubbed her stomach to try to ease the pain.

"It's going to be alright Akane…." Mizuno whispered. The nurses and Doctors rushed her in the room. All Akane could hear was waves. She always mumbled waves. She was now snapped back into her own world. All she could here was now lies that she was going to be okay. She laid on the bed watching everyone getting ready for the baby's arrival. She felt a strong hand on her palm. She looked to see it was Mizuno.

"Mizuno I can hear waves….." Akane smiled. She kept pushing at the same time.

"I know it hurts… But hold on Akane…." Mizuno cried. Akane nodded and gave another push. Time went by fast, but the pain slower. An hour or two passed. Mizuno cried Akane's name. Akane could hear waves and pictured herself at the beach.

"One more push sweetie!" Mizuno smiled. Akane nodded and pushed hard. Mizuno wiped the sweat off her forehead. Then time stopped….

"Wahhhhh!" Mizuno's eyes widen. One of the nurses gave him a white blanket that had something precious inside…..

"Nami…ne" Mizuno mumbled. Akane smiled Mizuno looked at the baby. Blond hair, blue eyes, white silky skin. He resembled so much of his mother.

"Isn't he adorable Akane?" Mizuno smiled. Akane nodded. One of the nurses blushed.

"Um… Excuse me it's actually a girl….."

"Oh…"

(5 hours later….)

"Aren't you excited to see your baby sister Haru and Lio!" Mizuno smiled. The two boys nodded in excitement. Mizuno opened a room filled with light. Mizuno could hear waves…..

"Papa I could hear wave…. Why is that?" Lio asked. Haru nodded and tugged his father white dress shirt.

"It's because of the beach is next to us." Mizuno smiled. Lio and Haru could hear a baby's cry, guessing it was their newborn baby sister. The two rushed to the sound. Akane smiled to her boys. She was glowing pure white. She looked like an angel. Mizuno smiled and glanced at the baby.

"So who wants to hold lil Naminé first?" Akane smiled. Lio and Haru raised their hands. Mizuno gently took Naminé and put her in Lio and Haru's arms.

"Wow she's so light!" Haru beamed.

"And so soft and small!" Lio said poking Naminé gently, while Naminé kept making funny sounds. Lio and Haru took Naminé and gave her back to their mother. Akane hummed a tune to herself. Lio and Haru were trying to stay awake to hear, but all they could hear now was calming waves. The two soon drifted off in a deep sleep. Mizuno smiled at the boys, Lio sleeping on Haru's shoulder and Haru napping on his head. Akane continued to hum ….

Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together…

"Goodbye Mizuno….." Akane smiled. Mizuno could hear the sound of waves again.

"No! Akane! Where are you going?" Mizuno cried. Akane had a small teardrop and smiled warmly one last time.

"Mizuno smile… Just one more time…" Akane said. Mizuno now forced a smile. He held back a frown and waiting tears. The sound of waves came to his thoughts. He had an image where Akane and him sat on the beach. Listening to waves, while watching the sunset.

"I love you, Mizuno…. Don't forget…." Akane said. Mizuno woke up at 11:30… Akane wasn't on her bed… On the bed was just Naminé. Mizuno quickly picked her up and held her close to his chest.

Mizuno looked at Naminé and smiled. Then he heard a familiar voice. "I love you, Mizuno…. Don't forget…." Mizuno could hear waves again and a small hum. The same melody Akane sang. Naminé whined and struggled. Mizuno chuckled lightly and sang a song quietly….

Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together…

(End of Flash back)

Kairi, Xion, Sora, and Riku were asleep…. Naminé knew they were probably dreaming it now. Every time she told people about her mother and father's past they seem to always fall asleep. The same for Roxas. Naminé glanced at the boy who was now sleeping soundly on the couch. Naminé walked near him and held his hand. She now found herself singing her mother's song…

Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together…

"Naminé…." Roxas mumbled. Naminé smiled gently and fell asleep by his side.

Smallwritergirl: I'll try to fix the crap in the story later… The song is from Kobota Listen to it if you please. I do not own the video or anything else, but the story.( Namine's mom's voice is Kohaku.) watch?NR=1&v=kEPUbVrp93Q&feature=endscreen


	3. Chapter 3

Smallwritergirl: Hello! It's me! Nice to see you all, I'm having a lot of ideas for Namixas stories. I plan to write more and more in the future. Peace out!

Promises

Chapter 3

Normal POV

(Eight months later)

It was now the end of school. Roxas and Naminé are really excited for summer vacation. I think…

"What do you mean you're moving away!?" A nine year old Naminé yelled.

"Well, it's only going to be for a few years, Nams."

"Oh, so seven years is a few. I thought we were going to spend time together during summer. Riku, Sora, Xion, and Kairi are moving back to Radiant garden too. I feel like I'm going to be alone… Again…" Naminé looked down trying to hold back tears. Roxas cupped her cheeks.

"Naminé I swear I'll be back soon. I promise." Roxas held out his pinky. Naminé frowned and held her pinky up.

"Promise, But I'm worried you might fall for someone else while you're there." Naminé pulled her pinky away.

"I swear I will not fall for anyone but you, Nams." Roxas smiled confidently.

"Okay." Naminé said meekly.

"But let's do something together, because my mom and I are moving tomorrow night." Naminé nodded. The two walked out of school holding hands. Students and teachers staring or smiling. But Roxas and Naminé did not care. The only thing they cared about was for each other.

(Destiny islands Beach)

Normal POV

Naminé and Roxas set a light brown picnic blanket on the sand. Naminé had a plain light blue shirt, with white gym shorts. Roxas had a black and white checkered shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans. Roxas and Naminé sat and enjoyed a ham and cheese sub. When they were finished the two built a sand castle. Naminé swam in the water and brought Roxas some sea shells.

"Roxas here you go." Roxas picked a red shell.

"Ouch!" Naminé glanced at Roxas and giggled. Holding Roxas' finger was a red crab. Naminé gently picked up the crab and, set it free in the water.

"There all better." Naminé smiled. Roxas' finger was swollen from the pinching. Naminé held back a giggle.

"Oh I got you something." Naminé smiled. Naminé walked over to her baby blue backpack and, took out a checkered present box. Roxas made an "O" mouth shaped. Naminé smiled and set the gift on Roxas palm. Roxas' stripped the ribbon off and looked inside. A checkered wrist band, black and white rings.

"I'm sorry… I know you don't like it. I still have the receipt so we can return it, and get you something else." Naminé looked down, but received a bear hug.

"Are you kidding Nams?! I love it! I absolutely love it! How did you know I wanted these!?" Roxas smiled, still hugging Naminé. Naminé blushed and hugged him back.

"I just know…" Naminé smiled.

(Night)

"Do you think we should leave soon?" Roxas said. Naminé grabbed her beach hat and nodded.

"Ah!" Naminé's hat blew off her head into the street. Naminé went to chase after it, but then it all started.*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP* *BEEP* A truck came in Naminé's direction. Roxas glanced at Naminé.

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled. Naminé smiled and closed her eyes. Time went slow. Roxas ran to Naminé. The truck coming slowly. 'No! I can't lose her! She's my best friend… Future… Wife… Everything… She's everything to me!' Roxas thought. Roxas's eyes widen he was holding Naminé. She was covered in blood and dirt. But, she still kept her smile at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roxas yelled.

"Ro...Rox...As…" Naminé mumbled. Tears streamed down Roxas' eyes. Naminé's hand struggling to move, her hand on his cheek. Roxas gladly held it.

"You're going to be- Okay!" Roxas cried. Naminé nodded and hummed.

"Don't go I still need you!" Naminé nodded.

"I want to sing to you. But… Please smile for me Roxas…" Roxas' lips quivered but, formed a perfect smile.

"Here goes…"

Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

"Roxas I'm tired… I want to sleep…"

"Please you have to stay awake." Naminé nodded. *Cough* *Cough* 'Blood?!' Roxas thought. Naminé closes her eyes slowly. Roxas shook his head.

"No! No Nams. Don't do this to me! You have to stay awake!" Roxas noticed flashes of red and blue lights.

Roxas' POV

My eyes started to get blurry. I was in the ambulance's car. Resting next to me was Naminé. She was still beautiful even though she had blood and dirt in her hair. I smiled remembering her song she sang to me. Then I noticed a bright white light by Naminé's side. There was a lady that looked exactly like Naminé. I soon realized that it was Naminé's mom. She noticed me and smiled. My eyes widen but, I quickly kept my cool. "Please keep Naminé safe…" She said gently. Her voice was so soft and angelic like Naminé's.

"I will… That's what I promised. Even if I didn't promise, I still would protect her."

"Roxas do you truly love her?"

"Of course I do." Akane nodded and stroked Naminé's hair one last time. She kissed her daughter's forehead, and then vanished. My eyes started to get blurry again. Then knocked out again.

(Hospital)

'I woke up in the same bed; I was a few years ago. I stood up finding my mother's dirty blond hair. She soon gave me a tight hug. I smiled and hugged her back. I then find her crying. Why was she crying?' I thought.

"Mom… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just glad you're okay, Roxas." I nodded and looked to my left. There she was Naminé.

"Naminé!" I yell. My mother put a hand on my shoulder. She shook her head. I nodded and looked at my hand. The checkered wrist band and rings she gave me. I held back tears trying hard not to cry. I then saw Naminé's nose twitch. Her eyes flutter open. She quickly looked around her eyes widen. She blushed a little, when she saw me. My mother soon left the room to give us privacy. My mother waved at Naminé then waved back giving my mother a confused look.

"Nams, this is going to be the last time I'm seeing you… I'm sorry."

"Who's Nams?"

One simple question made my heart ached. My Naminé that I fell in love with was now gone. Forever…

Smallwritergirl: I kept listening to Lala's lullaby over and over again. Just so it could get me depressed. Did it work? Yes it worked. I'm going to try to make another fan fiction story soon. Peace out Namixas fan lovers!


	4. Chapter 4

Promises

Chapter 4

"Who's Nams?"

"Nams- Naminé you don't know who I am?" She rubbed her chin with her fingers. She then stared at me for 10 seconds.

"I know you're the doctor!" I shook my head.

"Nope! Not even close, I'm your best friend..."

"Oh..."

"What do you remember though?"

"Hmm... I know I had one best friend named... I don't remember... But I know I had 4 other friends though!" 'Thank god she still remembers Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion.' I thought to myself.

"The four's names were Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion. They moved to Radiant garden... I go to Destiny Islands elementary school. I have two big browders(I did that on purpose.) named Lio and Haru. I have a dad and a step mom named, Renge. Hmm... There's something very important to me that I'm missing, but I don't remember!" She frowned.

"Well, let me-"

"Roxas it's time to go. The doctor said it's okay to leave. Our flight is going to leave in about a few hours." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I took one last glance at Naminé. I then gave her face that said' goodbye...' I then walked out following the pace of my mother.

Naminé's POV

'That face looks so very familiar... I don't even remember my name. But, I only remember the people around me. Strange... When that boy walked out he gave me a look that said goodbye. I must be getting tired, I'll just rest for now. Naminé laid her head on the soft white cotton pillow. She closed her eyes open, yet her heart was beating very fast. Tears streamed down her pink tinted cheeks.' Why am I crying...Oh well bed time for me.' She slowly shut her eyes and let out a small yawn. And dreamt...

(Dream(Flashback)(Setting Hospital)

"Hi my name is R-!" The spiky blond held out a hand. Naminé took it and made a shy smile.

"Naminé." a 4 year old Naminé smiled.

'What am I doing here!' yelled the nine year old Naminé. She looked at the two four year olds.

"Naminé why do you look lonely all the time." The boy asked. Naminé's small lips started to quiver. The boy began to panic.

"N-Nobody w-wants to p...p..p...p-play w-ith m-me...A-and Miyoko and her browders bully an-and hit me. " Cried the little Naminé.

'I remember Miyoko. She always bullied ever since I met her. That's why I always wait for dad at the hospital sometimes. Or no one is watching me at home.' Naminé said.

"Browders...That's a funny word to say." Chuckled the sandy blond haired boy. 'I said that!' Shouted Naminé. Four year old Naminé's lips stopped quivering but turned into a warm smile.

"Really..." Little Naminé smiled. The spiky blond boy blushed. She giggled from his blush that she created.

"Na-Nami can I call you that?" Naminé smiled and nodded childishly. He held a small giggle.

"Nami, I like it-No not like but more like love. I love it when you smile and laugh." He said bashfully. Naminé blushed ten times red and turned her face to the ground. The boy glanced at her and patted her head. Little Naminé looked up and stared at the boy with her blue orbs. He smiled and tried to make a blush fade.

"No one has ever said that to me..." 'Someone said that to me...Wait am I blushing!'

"Well, someone should and I'm going to be the first one starting it! People will notice you because you're going to be very pretty or even more in the future!" The four year old and nine year old Naminés blushed.

"How can you those things to a complete stranger!" Both Naminés yell except the younger Naminé punched him in the arm lightly.(The other fell on the ground.)

"Ow... Showing you're true colors already Nami." The boy smirked. Both Naminé blushes and looks away.

"Naminé let's go home. My shift is over now." A familiar voice said.

"Papa!"

"Mr. Itou!" The three kids said at the same time.

"Papa!"The blond shouted.

"Mr. Itou!" The two Naminé's shouted back.

"Naminé I see you have met R-. And R- I see you have met Naminé." Smiled Mizuno. The two kids nodded.

"We're best friends already papa!" Beamed Naminé. Mizuno smiled and patted his daughter's head gently.

"R- I think you need you're rest, okay." Smiled Mizuno. Naminé looked at her father in a confused look. The boy nodded and went his room. He took one last look at Naminé. Naminé stared back and smiled. The blond kid smiled and blushed. He waved at her goodbye. 'That little boy looks familiar.'

(Dream)(Flashback) END)

Roxas' POV

I've been pretty down in the dump lately... Naminé doesn't remember me... It's all my fault that I got her in to that accident. I was suppose to protect her, but failed. I failed at everything. I wish I was the one that got hurt in that accident instead of her. I don't deserve her I maybe deserve her from the start. I didn't even tell her that I was never going to move back to Destiny Islands. And see her again... Fuck I'm such a hot mess right!

"Roxas you ready?" My mother walked in and gave a motherly smile. I nodded and packed my last pair of clothes.

"Roxas... I know we're leaving at a bad moment but... Twilight town may help because you do need the heart surgery in order for you to live on. Plus there's a fresh start for the both of us."

"Yeah, I know but I wish I could of told her more..." Roxas' mom came over to his side and hugged him.

"Ohhh... I'm sorry honey..."

"It's alright mom...Let's just leave soon before our flight leaves..." She nodded and carried half of my baggage to the car. I sat on my bed and sighed to myself.

(Airport)

I looked around at the big crowd. People staring at me then looking away. I ignored the stares and whispers. What I heard was...'Wasn't that boy part of the accident?'...Or...'He was on the news with some other girl'... The last one stabbed my heart a little. That 'other girl' they titled Naminé was annoying me a bit. But I got through it a bit. Okay I might of gave very cold glares, gave them the finger, stuck out a tongue, or tried to do things nine year olds shouldn't do.(Not things like disgusting crap.)

"Roxas let's get into the plane." my mother smiled. I nodded and followed leaving our bags on the thingy. I didn't even know what it was called. When I heard a five year old girl calling it a 'Thingy' I decided that name for it too. I quickly caught up to my mother, and we both entered the plane. We were both first class. I sat by the window and looked at Destiny Islands. I then spotted the hospital there. 'Naminé I love you...' My thoughts were interrupted when...

*BEEP* *BEEP*

'Everything was happening so fast... I then saw my mother wrapping me with her black sweater and her arms holding me. My eyes widen when I felt my stomach flip. The plane was crashing...Falling...I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I felt myself falling into the ocean. My mother's arms were no longer wrapped around me.

"MOM!" I screamed. I saw her beautiful brilliant face. She smiled and then Boom done. Gone. forever. I don't remember the rest of the plane crash. I started to swim to a big broken piece part of the plane. I then rested myself on top of it, I closed my eyes starting to get a little tired.

When I woke up I noticed I was sleeping on a soft bed now. I slowly got up from the bed and looked around. There then some different faces, I noticed around the room. Two boys and one girl that looked the same age like me. The boy had brown eyes and blond hair. The other boy had black hair and the same brown eyes. The girl had long brown and green eyes. She looked pretty. She then spoke up.

"Hi my name is Olette and these are my friends. Hayner and Pence. You're in Twilight town by the way." She smiled. I nodded and blushed at her sweet voice. Then I felt as if I heard an even sweeter voice before.

"Roxas..."

"Man. Roxas you've been asleep for about 3 days." Olette nodded and have me a bowl of tomatoes soup. I murmur a 'thank you' then took the spoon and ate.

"What do you remember, Roxas." Olette smiled. I blushed but my heart not beating for her.

"Not much actually...But I remember I came from Destiny Islands and probably floated here. And that's it..." I said.

"You're from Destiny Islands! I've always wanted to go there! Tell me about it Roxas!" Olette beamed. I smiled then blushed when I noticed her hand holding mine.

"Oh sorry..." She blushed. I held back a pout. Pence then broke the silence by talking about school and where I was about to stay. I was already liking Twilight town. New Friends. More new people... Olette... Hayner... Olette...Pence...Olette. When I said or even thought about her name. A struck of guilt hit me. A girl with short pale blonde hair on her shoulders, wearing a white sun dress, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She started to cry out things like. 'LIAR! I thought you liked me ROXAS!'...Or... 'I loved you Roxas...But are you starting new feelings for her now?'... I shook the image away from my head. And put my attention back to Olette, Hayner, and Pence. It's not like that little girl was important...

End of chapter 4

Smallwritergirl: I finally got to chapter 4! Okay so Roxas and Nami both lost memories of their past and their love for each other. Oh they will grow up so fast...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Promises**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Naminé's POV

I woke up in the same Hospital room. It's been three weeks lately and I haven't heard or see the same spiky blond since. I think it was all in my imagination. But I've been getting a lot of dreams about him and I. I don't even know his name. I know it start with an 'R'. But, 'R' what! It's been stressing me out day and night. The bright side is my family is paying more attention to me. But it kind of hurts seeing them stress over me too...'I feel guilty...'

"Ah...I see you're awake miss Itou." Smiled one of the nurses. Her name was Yuna she had a husband named Tidus.

"Yes, I hear I'm about to have a roommate here in my room. What's she like?" I smiled. Yuna rubbed the back of her head.

"Um...It's actually kind of funny Miss-" She was interrupted by a scream. I got out my bed and ran towards the hall, to see what was the commotion about.

"Miss Naminé get back in your bed!" yelled Yuna.

"No thank you!" I chased after the same boy that I hadn't seen in weeks. He looked at me and jumped out of the nearest window. 'But this was the fourth floor!' I thought to myself. I stopped at the window and stared down at the ground. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Here goes..." I slowly tiptoed on a small skinny branch.

"Miss Itou!" Screeched Yuna. I sighed and wiped sweat off my face. It was probably about 90 degrees outside. I looked down and saw a lot of the patients looking at me. I then saw the boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes were a bit different. They were softer and a bit confused. I smiled at him then... *Crack* The branch cracked. I was falling... My only image was the blue skies and the branches that had green leaves. I closed my eyes and put my hand in a prayer form. 'I had only wish to see you...' I smiled.

"Got her!" Two boyish voices said. My eyes were closed shut but opened. I looked at the two boyish figures. The boy on my right had golden eyes and black spiky hair like Sora's. The other was the same boy I was chasing after.

"You're kind of heavy for a little girl." said the boy with raven hair. I hopped out of the two boys arms and looked up. Yuna was sighing in relief, and mouthing me to come back to my room. I stared for a minute at her.

"NO! THANK YOU!" I shouted. I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears. I looked at the boy with spiky blond hair. He was staring at me too, so was the ravenette. The blond haired kid broke the staring contest and went to the direction of the beach. The ravenette soon followed him.

"Hey kid!" I yelled. He glanced at me with a confused look. Soon the ravenette stared at me too with the same expression. I crossed my arms and started to walk in their direction. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Why were you running away from me? I just wanted to know your name, since you left that night." I frowned.

"Look I really don't know you... I wasn't running away from you. I was running from the people that were trying to give me disgusting candy."

"It's not candy! It's medicine... It is disgusting I admit but-"

"See! It is disgusting!"

"But! It will help you feel better." Naminé smiled motherly. The boy looked down on the ground. Naminé still managed to keep her smile.

"My name is Naminé! What's yours?"

"V-Ventus..." Naminé nodded and stared at the ravenette. The boy stuttered a bit then spoke.

"Vanitus..." Naminé smiled and held out a hand.

"Let's be best friends! Okay!" Naminé said cheerfully. The two boys blushed and took her hand.

(Normal POV)

This made Naminé's head started to throb in pain. Everything started to get dizzy. Naminé held a hand to her head.

"It hurts..." Naminé groaned.

" Na... N-Naminé!" Ventus shouted. Vanitus stopped Naminé from falling just in time on the ground. He rested her head on his lap. Naminé saw blurs of black... Then Blank.

(Dream)(Flashback)

"It taste so disgusting Nams! I can't eat it anymore!"

"Ya have to R-! So you can better and be discharged from the hospital." 'This dream...'

"It's been a year I can't get use to the taste!" 'Just like Ven *Chuckling*'

"But! It will make you feel better R-! I don't want you to get more sick. Papa told me that medicine will help!" Naminé protested.

"Fine I'll eat it- If you go to Destiny Islands beach with me." Naminé nodded in agreement. 'Wow I gotta see this.'

(Later that night...)

"Okay we're here let's go back R-" Frowned the little Naminé hugging herself for warmth.( It was probably 50 out there)

"No I've always wanted to eat the Papou here." Naminé sighed to herself and clutched her sketchbook to her chest. ' I draw...'

"Look there's one right there, Nams!" Naminé nodded and quickly sketched the night sky. 'Beautiful...Man! I draw good!' Little Naminé looked up from her sketch and changed her calm expression to a shocked one.

"R-! What are you doing!" Screeched the little Naminé. 'Wow... I'm loud too.'

"Nothin just getting a midnight snack." The boy smirked.

"Be careful." 'What is his name all I hear is 'R' I'm starting to hate the letter 'R'!'

"Don't worry." The boy climbed down holding a star shaped fruit in his hands.

"Want some?" Lil Naminé nodded. The spiky blond that looked similar to Ventus broke the fruit in half. He handed the other to Naminé. 'That looks tasty...' The 5 year old Naminé took a small bite of her fruit.

"Delicious!" Smiled Naminé. The boy nodded and took another big bite of his. Naminé slowly chewed hers enjoying the juicy flavor. Later on the two both finished their Papou fruits and made sand castles.

"Mines is better Nams!" Smiled the boy. Naminé chuckled and nodded.

"Let's both collide our kingdoms into one! Naminé you can be the princess and I can be your dragon!" The boy grinned.

"Okay! But, you can be my dragon prince." Beamed Naminé. 'Dragon prince, huh.'

"Alright! It's decided Nami!" The two started to build small, big, or huge castle buildings between the small gap.

(Dream)(Flashback End)

"Nnnnnnnn..." moaned Naminé.

"Nams you're awake!" a familiar voice shouted. He had light brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Lio..." Smiled Naminé. Naminé looked around and found herself sitting in her hospital bed. She noticed Ven sleeping in his bed. 'So he must be my roommate then...' She spotted Vanitus on a comfy chair resting his head on Ventus' bed. 'That's right I said we'd be best friends.' Naminé thought and smiled to herself. She saw the time on the clock. It read '4:22'... She gazed at her older brother. He had some bags under his eyes.

"Lio why don't you rest. You watched over me already so go home." Naminé said. Lio shook his head.

"No can do baby sister. I am not leaving you alone with those 2 boys, kid."

"Hey! I'm only nine."

"That's kid's age."

"Well your 11 so you're a kid yourself."(Lio's birthday was two months back)

"Dad said I had to watch you. So I have to little baby sister..." He was about close his eyes, but kept them wide.

"Okay... I understand."

"Thank you." Naminé closed her eyes and heard waves. 'Sing the lullaby I taught you... Naminé just listen to the waves...' 'Who are you?' 'Listen to the waves, dear...' Naminé nodded and did what she said. It was calm, soothing, and...relaxing... Naminé started to hum a familiar tune to herself. Lio looked up and stared at his sister.

"Namine? She's singing Mum's lullaby? How could she remember that, when she's lost half of her memory" Namine continued to listen to the waves. And got lost to the sound. But she still continued to hum.

Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together…

Naminé snapped back to her own world and lost the sound of the waves. She stopped and stared at her brother's sleeping face.' I hope no one heard that but him...' Little did Naminé know... Someone did listen. He had a pair of golden eyes and black hair. It seems that he has taken a little liking to our main heroine. "Good night... Lio... And 'R'..." Naminé whispered meekly enough for anyone not to hear. She fell asleep deeply once again...

Vanitus' short POV

'Who's 'R'...' Vanitus thought to himself.

End of chapter 5

Smallwritergirl: Namitus moment! And a little bit of VenNami moment too!


	6. Chapter 6

Promises

Chapter 6

(7 or 6 years later)

Roxas' POV

"Roxas you done packing, yet?" Hayner walked inside the room crossing his arms, with a sad frown.

"Not yet... I still have a few pair of clothes." Smiled Roxas. Hayner tried to be tough holding back tears.

"Hayner don't be sad. It's just totally not like you."

"I know, I know dude... But Olette isn't taking this very well herself." Roxas nodded and zipped up his backpack filled with clothes.

"Yeah..." Roxas frowned. Roxas and Olette were going out for about three years. And Roxas' couldn't handle long distance relationships. So he broke it off with Olette a few weeks ago. Hayner liked Olette a bit, but gave up when he found out Roxas felt the same way about her. Roxas was going to Destiny Islands to study there for a better future. Plus Destiny Islands had better medical products there, and the best doctors. So Roxas' guardians(Hayner's parents) paid for it and allowed it. It took a bit of convincing though.

"Are you going to talk to her later?"

"Yeah... Maybe if I have time..." Roxas said looking at his watch. '10:20 a.m.'

"I still got time..."

"When does your flight leave, bro?" Hayner said.

"In about two hours."

"Oh... Well, come down for breakfast. Mom said she made your favorite." Hayner left and shut the door gently. Roxas nodded and had to pack the boxes in his closet. He walked over to the wooden door and opened it. There was a very small brownish box that fell on the floor.

"Shit! I hope nothing's broken." Roxas cussed. When he picked it up he found half a papou neck lace and a checkered wristband along with black and white rings.

"Wow, where did I get these?" He put the necklace on and wristband. When he place the last white ring on his head throbbed a bit.

"What a headache!" Groaned Roxas. Soon a small meek smile appeared in his head. _'Roxas...'_

"Who are you! I always hear your voice everyday..." 'Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!' The voice said.

(Flashback)

"Where am I?" Roxas said looking around at the water. He was surrounded by sand and tropical plants.

A little girl with pale hair and Roxas set a light brown picnic blanket on the sand. The girl had a plain light blue shirt, with white gym shorts.

'Hey you kid you're the one who causes me a lot of trouble!' Roxas shouted. He touched her shoulder but it went through him. The older Roxas stared at the boy that looked similar to him.

'That's me?...Or is this another one of those crazy dreams I have.' Little Roxas had a black and white checkered shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans. Roxas and the girl sat and enjoyed a ham and cheese sub. When they were finished the two built a sand castle. The little girl swam in the water and brought Roxas some sea shells. "Roxas here you go." Roxas picked a red shell.' They look like they're having a lot of fun...'

"Ouch!" The blue eyed girl glanced at Roxas and giggled. 'Bad choice ,dude.' Older Roxas smirking. Holding Roxas' finger was a red crab. She gently picked up the crab and, set it free in the water.

"There all better." She smiled. Roxas' finger was swollen from the pinching. 'That must of hurt a lot!' The small girl held back a giggle.

"Oh I got you something." she smiled.

'Wonder what she got him?' She walked over to her baby blue backpack and, took out a checkered present box. Roxas made an "O" mouth shaped. She smiled and set the gift on Roxas palm. Roxas' stripped the ribbon off and looked inside. A checkered wrist band, black and white rings. 'What the-' Older Roxas stared at the boys and his back and forth.

"I'm sorry… I know you don't like it. I still have the receipt so we can return it, and get you something else." She looked down, but received a bear hug.

"Are you kidding Nams?! I love it! I absolutely love it! How did you know I wanted these!?" Roxas smiled, still hugging her. she blushed and hugged him back.

"I just know…" She smiled. 'What... I don't understand... Nams...'

(Flashback End)

I woke up on the floor. My eyes were tired and my head hurts. I sat myself up and sat on my bed."Nams..." I rolled out of my mouth.

"Roxas! You okay up there?" Hayner shouted from the stairs.

"Yeah, tell mom I'll be down in a minute."I shouted back. I sighed and looked at the papou necklace. It had a small leaf in the upper tip. 'Nams...Is that her name...' I thought.

Airport

Now was the time I am leaving Twilight town. Leaving Friends, Family, and Olette... Olette I'm sorry... Right now Hayner his parents, Pence, and Olette are by my side. They were all showering me with 'Goodbyes' and 'see you soon'. It was sad to see them say that, it almost made me stay...

"Okay guy I gotta go. My flights about to leave soon." I smiled. Everyone nodded and forced a smile, everyone except Olette. She glanced at me but blushed. Everyone decided to give us privacy and left to go to the Cafe in the airport.

"Olette, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I really hope you understand...I really need a better future. For the both of us..."

"I know... I do understand but I wish we could of still stayed together, though..." She sighed. 'Roxas you LIAR!' That voice again... Next to Olette was a little blond girl crying and stomping her feet. She was yelling a lot of cuss words and nonsense. I learned to ignore it over the years. It sometimes worked, but it always made me feel guilty in the end.

"We could Olette...But when I come to visit during Christmas we could do something special together. Like a date!" I smiled. She managed to hold back tears but it came pouring down like rain.

"Okay..." She smiled. We both hugged for a long minute. The voice that kept yelling faded. Soon Olette and I ended the hug. We waved goodbye and I entered the huge plane. There were many seats occupied but there was one by a little boy. I walked up to him and smiled. He waved and nodded.

"Could I take this seat?"

"Sure."

"Where's your mom?"

"She's right there." He said pointing to a women with long pink hair.

"Oh..." We soon ended the conversation. I took out my mp 3 player and listened to Maroon Payphone. The engine of the plane started, everyone sat quietly chatting. Somehow this felt a little familiar. The plane began to lift off in the air. When it got to the air I looked down and saw Twilight town, and thought to myself. 'Goodbye Twilight town...' I shut my eyes and rested my head on my shoulder. Some images started to show up quickly in head. One by one fast.

(Flashback)

'I looked around at the big crowd. People staring at me then looking away. I noticed they were staring at a small boy with the same hair as mine. He had the same checkered wristband and black and white rings. He also had half of a papou necklace hanging from his bag. I ignored the stares and whispers. What I heard was...'Wasn't that boy part of the accident?'...Or...'He was on the news with some other girl'... 'The other girl.' I thought. The little boy started to do some really bad things like. gave out cold glares, gave them the finger, stuck out a tongue, or tried to do things nine year olds shouldn't do.(Not things like disgusting crap.)

"Roxas let's get into the plane." my mother smiled. He nodded and followed leaving there bags on the thingy. I didn't even know what it was called. When I heard a five year old girl calling it a 'Thingy' I decided that name for it too. He quickly caught up to his mother, and we both entered the plane. We were both first class. I sat by the window and looked at Destiny Islands. I then spotted the hospital there. I stood by the boy and his mother. 'What did the people from the airport mean other girl...' thoughts were interrupted when...

*BEEP* *BEEP*

'Everything was happening so fast... I then saw the boy's mother wrapping him with her black sweater and her arms holding him. My eyes widen when I felt my stomach flip a bit. The plane was crashing...Falling...I closed my eyes and accepted my fate for a moment. When I wasn't the one falling, I was actually floating. The boy's mother's arms were no longer wrapped around him.

"MOM!" he screamed. I glanced at her face. There was something very odd about her. She had the same face as mine, I felt like I had an answer but denied it. She smiled and then Boom done. Gone. forever. I don't remember the rest of the plane crash. The little started to swim to a big broken piece part of the plane. He rested himself on top of it. I came down and watched him cry. He was mumbling a lot of things to himself. Soon he fell asleep. Soon I started to get a blurry feeling. Everything started fade back. The I snapped back to my world.

"Attention everyone! We will be arriving Destiny Islands soon!" Said the pilot. I sighed and pulled my ear phones off.

"How long was I asleep? Who's Nams? I have so many questions...Why?..."I mumbled so no one could hear me.

Naminé's POV

(7 or 6 years later)

My name is Naminé, I am 15 years old. I go to Destiny Islands high and I am there school president. I am also a female model/actress/singer to follow my mother's dream. I have 3 best friends name Ventus, Hana, and Vanitus. They are my most reliable, trustworthy, and loving best friends. Ventus and Vanitus are my childhood friends since I was 9 years old. Ven and Vanitus are both twins, but Vanitus skipped a grade. Today is the 2nd month of school. I hear from the rumor that we are going to have 5 new students. I'm suppose to show them around the next day, because I'm the student president.

"Lady Naminé! You have company!" Erica smiled.

"Kay!" I walk out of my room and to the living room. There I saw a raven haired boy with yellow eyes.

"Do you have it?" I said like a detective.

"What do you think, Nams?" He said waving 2 huge packets in my face. I squealed like a little girl getting a new Barbie doll.

"Oh my GOSH! I can't believe it! We're finally filming our first movie Vanitus!" Smiled Naminé.

"Yes, I know right." He said in a girl voice trying to sarcastic.

"Why are you so grumpy, I thought you were happy. You and I got the part that we desired. I mean you got the main dude and I got the main heroine." I said.

"I know but Ventus and Hana... Never mind." He said sighing. I stared at the floor. I've been in love with Ven for quite a while. But Hana and him have been goin out. On the day I was going to confess my love for him. It happened 2 years ago...

(Flashback)

2 years ago...

"I'm finally going to it!" I smiled nervously.

"Do what Nams?" I turned my head and thee he was.

"Ven-"

"Ventus when are we going to get ice cream?" a whiny voice said. Naminé turned face to face with a girl that had brown eyes and long black hair. Naminé's eyes started to twitch a little.

"Hi-uh who're you?" Naminé managed to hold back tears. 'Stay calm...Try to smile now Naminé...Don't cry...' She replaced her shocked expression with a cheerful one.

"Oh my gosh you're Naminé Itou!" She screeched. Which made Naminé a bit irritated but kept her cool.

"I-In the F-Flesh!"

"Hana..." Ventus blushed.

"I know dear...Why didn't you tell me that The Naminé Itou was your best friend."

"Well...Nams your crying!" Naminé's eyes widen and felt warm liquid falling from her cheek.

"Oh-uh I was watching a very sad movie and I'm just so happy you found someone Venny!" Smiled Naminé with a small quivering lip. Ven and Hana began to blush and murmured 'yeah.' Naminé felt a palm covering her eyes. She heard a very familiar voice.

"Uh- yeah Nams have to go to her modeling shoot, right?"

"Umm... Yeah I do! Almost forgot." Naminé said smiling. She soon found out the voice to Vanitus.

(Behind the school...:B)

"Stubborn girl! I told you not to confess to him. Stop trying to hurt yourself!*Sigh* You can really hold your tears...But, now it's okay to them go."Vanitus frowns. Naminé's eyes started to get more watery. Everything starts pouring out like a water fall...

"I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I see... Why?... D-didn't I-I L-L-Listen to you...?" Cried Naminé.

"It's alright you don't deserve him..."

"But why does my heart still beat for him, though?"Cried Naminé. Vanitus pulls Naminé to a brotherly hug and pats her head.

"I don't know...("But why can't your heart beat for me?")" Whispered Vanitus.

Flashback End

"Well... Let's practice our lines now. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Normal POV

(Scene one)

"Who are you? What lies underneath that mask of yours?..." Naminé said getting into character.

"Nothing Milady...My job is to only guard you...I am nothing but a lowly servant." Vanitus said.

"May I ask of your name fair sir?"

"...It's Akito..."

"Akito..." Naminé whispered softly. She looked at the script and memorized the other 5 lines. She took Akito's hand and held them near her left cheek.

"Akito your hands...They are so soft..Yet so cold..."

"I apologies milady I shall wear gloves next time." Vanitus spoke softly.

"N-No Don't apologies-" Naminé tried to hold back laugher, but it came pouring out.

"You can't expect me to take you seriously Van." Naminé kept laughing making Vanitus in a shock state.

"Shut up Nams!" Vanitus blushed. 'Will she take me seriously if I ask her out?' He thought.

(10 minutes later...)

"Do you want to go to school today?" Naminé asked.

"No...I'm pretty tired." Vanitus said looking at his watch. '7:00'

" Naminé I have to record a song." Vanitus got off the couch and grabbed a black jacket.

"Oh! Could I come! I have to record there also." Beamed Naminé.

"Uh... Sure... But, get ready in 5 minutes." Naminé nodded and ran to her room.

"Doesn't she know how cute she is already..."

Naminé's POV

"Which one Cole?" Naminé stared intensely at her butler.

"That one!" pointing at a white cloth. Naminé nodded and ran to change. She changed into a white Voile Knitwear. She wore a light pink shirt underneath with short black short underneath. She added white tights underneath her short in case it got a little chilly. She packed her trusty sketch book in her black bag. She slipped her feet into a Bowknot Embellished High-Heeled Ankle Boots.

"Ready~" She said confidentially. She walked out of her room with a big smile.

End of Chapter 6

Smallwritergirl: I honestly don't know who's Namine going to end up with. I want RokuNami but I also want NamiVen and NamiVan! Which one god damn it. Tell me which you like!


	7. Chapter 7

Promises

Smallwritergirl: I do not own kingdom hearts. I was just too lazy to write this for the other chapters before. Well on with the story. Oh! And I give thanks to all the reviewers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you!

Chapter 7

Naminé's POV

"Let's hurry or else we're going to be late!"

"Kay Kay!" I waved goodbye to Cole and Erica. I hopped in Vanitus car and took out my sketchbook.

"You know... If you draw in the car you can get car sick."

"I know... But I just have a lot of things on my mind..."

"What song are you recording anyway?"

"Tear drops on my guitar and... Shit! I think I forgot the other one!"

"How can you forget the first song you've written?" Vanitus laughed. Naminé whined and started banging her head on the window.

"Focus on the road Van!" Pouted Naminé. Naminé started sketching a boy with blond spiky hair and a girl with long black hair. ' I envy her...' Vanitus glanced to see what Naminé was drawing, but she immediately closed it.

"What song are you doing?"

"Almost Paradise... And You deserve better."

"You deserve someone who should treat you-"

"We're here."

"Oh! That was fast!"

"Yep." The two got out of the car and walked their way to the large building. They were greeted by flashing lights and people with them.

"Excuse me Naminé are you and Mr. Vanitus dating?" A lady with red hair tied to a bun. She was wearing like normal news ladies would wear.

"Uh No... Would please move or else I would have to call security." The paparazzi scurried away in a flash of light.

"Finally! I thought I was going to go blind for a second there."

"Me too. Paparazzi could get really annoying these days. Should I double security?"

'I don't know and I don't care. Let's just hurry up and record our songs, so we can all go home." Vanitus sound annoyed. Naminé didn't want to say anything so she walked in the building filled with busy people she didn't want to bother.

"Vanitus, Naminé! Welcome back! I see you guys want to record your songs already." Smiled a cheerful lady.

"Yep!" Naminé popped with the 'P'.

"Okay let's get right to it. We have the room all set up and ready for ya!" The two nodded and walked with woman. They entered a black room with lot of technologies.

"Okay who's first?" The woman stared at Vanitus to Naminé. Vanitus shot a hand out.

"Me I guess." The woman stared at her check book and grinned.

"Almost Paradise and You deserve better. Am I right."

"Yeah. Let's just start." Vanitus walked in small room filled with instruments and microphones . He grabbed one of them and held it near his lips. A gut with a red cap started playing some music and did a little adjustments. Piano played first then Vanitus opened his mouth.

Almost paradise  
a-chimboda to nunbushin  
nal hyanghan noye sarangi  
on sesang da gajindeuthae

In my life  
nae ji-chin salme kkum-chorom  
tagawajun ni moseubeul  
onjekkajina saranghal su it-damyon

noye so-neul jabkoso  
sesan-geul hyanghae ggot sorichyo  
ha-neureul goro yaksokhae  
yong-wo-nhi ojing noma-neul saranghae  
pam ha-neul bulbit gateun uri dulmanyi  
a-reum-da-un ggum paradise  
nowa hamkkehandamyon  
odideun gal su isso to the my paradise

no deurot-don shigan-gwa  
geu apeum modu da ijo-bwa  
ije buto shijagiya nowa hamkke  
ttonabo-neun goya tallyoga-neun goya  
loving you forever

Almost paradise  
tae-yangboda to ttaseuhan  
nal bo-neun noye nunbi-cheun  
on sesang ta gachindeuthae

In my life  
nae ji-chin salme bit-chorom  
tagawajun ni saran-geul  
onjeggajina kanjighal su it-damyon

All of my love  
All of my life  
nae modeun kol goroso  
na-neun nol saranghae

jo pureun batagateun uri dulmanyi  
a-reum-da-un got paradise  
nowa hamkke handamyon  
odideun gal su isso to the my paradise

no deurot-don shigan-gwa  
geu apeum modu da ijo-bwa  
ijebuto shijagiya nowa hamkke  
ttonabo-neun goya tallyoga-neun goya  
loving you forever

Almost paradise  
a-chimboda to nunbushin  
nal hyanghan noye sarangi  
on sesang ta gajindeut hae

In my life  
nae ji-chin salme ggum-chorom  
tagawa jun ni moseubeul  
onjekkajina kanjighal su it-damyon

chonsagateun ni misoga  
kadeukhan uri nagwone  
noma-neul wihan kkotdeullo  
yong-wo-nhi chaewodul-kkoya

Almost paradise  
taeyangboda to ttaseuhan  
nal bo-neun noye nunbi-cheun  
on sesang ta kajindeut hae

In my life  
nae ji-chin salme bit-chorom  
tagawajun ni saran-geul  
onjekkajina ganjighal su it-damyon  
onjekkajina saranghal su it-damyon

(Authors note: If you didn't understand all this it's in Korean. Here's the English version.)

Brighter than the morning  
is your love coming towards me  
it's as though I have the whole world.

In my life  
like a dream in my tired life  
if only it is you, who came to me  
that I can love forever.

Holding your hand  
yell to the world with all my might  
walking the skies.

I promise to love only you forever  
the paradise that unfolded in our dreams  
I can go anywhere if it's with you to the my paradise.

Forget the pain and the times of suffering you've had  
it's the start now together with you  
we're going to take off, running  
loving you forever.

Almost paradise  
warmer than the sun  
are your eyes that are looking at me  
it's as though I have the whole world.

In my life  
like a light in my tired life  
if only I can cherish forever the love you gave to me.

All of my love  
all of my life  
hanging all I have on the line  
I love you.

Like the blue ocean is our wonderful paradise  
I can go anywhere if it's with you to the my paradise.

Forget the pain and the times of suffering you've had  
it's the start now, together with you  
we're going to take off running  
loving you forever.

Almost paradise  
brighter than the morning  
is your love coming towards me  
it's as though I have the whole world.

In my life  
like a dream in my tired life  
if only I can cherish you who came to me.

Your smile is like one of an angel  
in our filled paradise  
I'm going to fill it with the flowers that are just for you.

Almost paradise  
warmer than the sun  
are your eyes that are looking at me  
it's as though I have the whole world.

In my life  
like a light in my tired life  
if only I can cherish forever the love you gave to me.

Clapping filled the air. And lot's of loud compliments from Naminé. Another sound of music came up. Vanitus wiped sweat off his forehead.

(Vanitus POV)

The tears you cried  
and he doesn't even care  
so many lies  
tell me why they used to be there  
the games he played he's been plain' from the start  
you give, he takes  
and it breaks your heart

I think it's time  
that you need to face the truth  
and realize  
he's not good enough for you  
Always the same  
You keep giving one more chance  
he'll never change, don't you understand

Chorus

You deserve better than he's treatin you  
Why would anybody wanna be that cruel ( I din't understand)  
You deserve someone who will treat you right  
If you ant, I'll be there any place, any time ' I swear that to you...'

he thinks of him  
and it's all it seems you do  
(I will)  
His friends there's no time to spend with you  
He stay away and he doesn't even call  
no explenation; nothing at all

Chorus:

You deserve better than he's treatin you 'You really do...'  
Why would anybody wanna be that cruel ( I din't understand)  
You deserve someone who will treat you right  
If you ant, I'll be there any place, any time 'I will...'

If you only knew 'Only you knew that I like you... No not like I might of fallen for you... All these years.'  
the things I give to you  
I'll be watchin, waitin, hopin you'll see ( you'll see)  
That if love is what you want  
I've got all you need

He should be treatin you right  
instead of makin you cry

I never make that mistake 'I won't I swear... Naminé!'

All I'm tryin to say :

2x Chorus:

You deserve better than he's treatin you  
Why would anybody wanna be that cruel ( I din't understand)  
You deserve someone who will treat you right  
If you ant, I'll be there any place, any time

You deserve better than he's treatin you  
Why would anybody wanna be that cruel ( I din't understand)  
You deserve someone who will treat you right  
If you ant, I'll be there any place, any time...

"Here... You look like you're about to past out Vanny!" Smiled Naminé. He grabbed it and started gulping it down.

"Yeah... You're next right?" Naminé nodded.

"Well... GET IN THERE!" Naminé grinned and walked in the small room. The guy with the same red cap started the song. Naminé quickly grabbed a white mic. Before she started singing two people entered the room. A boy with spiky blond hair and a girl with long black hair. The two were holding hands like a couple. Vanitus mouthed a 'Ignore them.' Naminé nodded and started her song.

Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see What I want and I need And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about And she's got everything That I have to live without  
Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar 'I remember stood up all night just to finish this song...' The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight 'She also didn't sleep for about five days...'  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see  
'Great job!' mouthed Vanitus. 'Thanks!' Naminé mouthed back.

" The song you sing next is called..."

"Oh! Love Alone!

"Okay Marshall start the music!"

"Yes boss."

i donâ€™t wanna be in love alone  
wanna give you my heart  
but you canâ€™t be playinâ€™ cause  
i don`t wanna be in love alone  
see me falling, yeah but i can`t be the only one  
cause i don`t wanna be in love alone  
so give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby  
no i don`t wanna be in love alone  
all on my body, and i just can`t take it.

heart racing, it`s amazing  
the way you got me off on my game  
no secret, ima go head and say it  
ya lovin` got me feeling this way (yeah, yeah)  
if itâ€™s an illusion  
i need you to tell me now  
no room for confusion  
i need you to let it out!

staring into space  
thinking about the way you  
been having me calling your name  
get distracted, hard to focus  
boy you know you got me open  
wanna know  
if itâ€™s an illusion  
i need you to tell me now  
no room for confusion  
i need you to let it out!

[chorus]

(oh ooh oh ooh oh baby let me know)  
whatever you wanna do  
(yeah, yeah)  
(i can make it yours  
if you ready for it)  
but you gotta be true

cause i

"Fantastic Job Naminé! Bravo! Good job to you too Vanitus."

"Thanks!" The two teens said. The woman walked out with the guy with the red cap.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Just here to visit!" smiled Ven.

"Oh my god Nams! I really love that song you just did!"

"Uh.. Thanks it's called-"

"Well, Ven and I are off. Venny here has to send me home. I'm really suffering in music now. So my mom got me an music tutor." She dragged Ven out and waved a goodbye.

"I don't see why Ven likes her."

"Well... She is pretty."

"Well, you're more than pretty Nami. You're..." Naminé stared at him with red painted cheeks.

"I'm...?"

"Um...smart, loving, beautiful, caring, and... Quit staring at me it's making me-"

"Making you what?" ' Those beautiful blue eyes...Shut the hell up Vanitus!'

"N-Nothing..."

"Are you s-sure? Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-No! Let's just go home."

"Oh...Okay."

(Roxas' POV)

"Excuse me? Sir?" Someone was shaking me.

"Mmm..."

"Um... You have arrived to your destination."

"Huh?.. OH! Sorry." I rushed out grabbing all my belongings with me. Right now I was running through the airport like an maniac. Everything here looked very familiar. It felt like I was here before. All I do know is I was found on the shore by Hayner, Olette, and Pence. Me and them don't even know where I came from.

"Excuse me... Excuse me..."

"Hey you almost knocked down my girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry." I turned around and saw four familiar faces. I felt like I've seen these people before. Two guys one with silver hair the other a brunette. Two girls one short haired ravenette and a red head.

"It's okay dude. Why are you in such a hurry anyways?" Asked the brunette.

"I just have to catch a Taxi and get to my apartment."

"Oh... Hey you can ride with us! Right Riku?!"

"Uh... Xion? Kairi?"

"It's alright I just want to look around a bit before I get to my apartment."

"Oh you're new here! So are we!" Grinned the brunette.

"Yeah... Uh... I came from Twilight town." Then the red head spoke up.

"We're from Radiant Garden. My name's Kairi Wakamiya." She gestured her friend.

"The name's Xion Suzuki. That goofball there is Sora. My older brother."

"Riku..."

"Okay...My name' Roxas."

"Roxas...Where have I heard that name before?" Sora started grooming his imaginary beard. Until Xion smacked the back of his head.

"Dumbass Don't you remember the Roxas seven years age when we were eight or something."

"Oh yeah!" Then Kairi spoke up.

"Do you know a girl with light blond hair and blue eyes. Her name was Naomi, Nemo, or was it Namin-. The five of us looked up and saw a blond girl Kairi directly described. She was dancing very professionally. She was wearing dark, glittery makeup. I've seen her in magazines that Olette reads. She was always on the front page of the magazine.

I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling yeah but I can't be the only one  
Cause I don't wanna be in love alone  
So give it to me straight know you feeling me baby  
No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body and I just can't take it.

Heart racing it's amazing  
The way you got me off on my game  
No secret ima go head and say it  
Ya lovin' got me feeling this way (yeah yeah)  
If it's an illusion  
I need you to tell me now  
No room for confusion  
I need you to let it out!

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling yeah but I can't be the only one  
Cause I don't wanna be in love alone  
So give it to me straight know you feeling me baby  
No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body and I just can't take it.

Staring into space  
Thinking about the way you  
Been having me calling your name  
Get distracted hard to focus  
Boy you know you got me open  
Wanna know  
If it's an illusion  
I need you to tell me now  
No room for confusion

I need you to let it out!

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling yeah but I can't be the only one  
Cause I don't wanna be in love alone  
So give it to me straight know you feeling me baby  
No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body and I just can't take it.

(Oh ooh oh ooh oh baby let me know)  
Whatever you wanna do  
(Yeah yeah)  
(I can make it yours If you ready for it)  
But you gotta be true  
Cuz I

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling yeah but I can't be the only one  
Cause I don't wanna be in love alone  
So give it to me straight know you feeling me baby  
No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body and I just can't take it.

"That's her! Her name's-" Kairi was interrupted by a new lady.

"Miss Naminé Itou! Teen pop sensation. Model, actress, singer, and talented. She's won 13 Destiny Islands trophies. Her new hit single 'Love Alone'. Is she dating Destiny Islands 'Bad Boy?' Let's see some of their moments. The screen showed a guy with black hair and the same spiky hair like Sora's. He had golden eyes and had black clothes on. He was shoving the cameras away from Naminé. She was wearing black sun glasses and was trying not to expose herself. She looked very annoyed but kept an innocent smile on.

Next showed her and the 'other guy' eating at Cafe. They were wearing enjoying themselves until the paparazzi showed up. "Get that camera somewhere else dude!" The ravenette shoved the camera harder this time. Which made the camera fall to the ground.

" Naminé she looks familar."

"What are you talking about, Roxas? Aren't you and Naminé suppose to be friends?" Sora grinned.

"I don't know are we?" The four gasped at me. Well everyone except for Riku. He just had a small shocked face on like everyone's else. I had no idea what was going to be honest. What was I suppose to say to Hayner, mom, dad, Pence, or Olette. Something was off about everyone and everything here. And I want to find out. Soon...

End

Smallwritergirl: Love Alone By Miss A! I really love her and you should too! Taylor Swift Tear drops on my Guitar. You Deserve Better Sebastian Mego. Almost Paradise Boys over flowers. And I think that's it.:) Roxas is going to get to the bottom of things. Kairi, Xion, Sora, and Riku showed up! Yay! Ventus and this other character girl.

Here's there story... Well mostly Hana's.

"Bye Venny! Love you too." I closed the door and stared in space.

"Hey cuz your tutors here." she smirked.

"Oh... Thanks Miyoko."

"Where exactly?"

"Living room... He's kind of cute. And he's in our grade... Well he's in Senior year." I nodded and walked to the Living room. I spotted a dirty blond with blue eyes, and sun kissed skin.

"Hey... Um... Your name?"

"Huh... Oh Hana."

"Means Flower am I right?" I nodded and sat on my black couch.

"My name's Demyx!"

"Are you my music tutor?"

"Yep! We are playing sitar today. You know how to?" I shook my head.

"Oh... That's why I'm here!" He grinned. I smiled and felt a bit of warmth on my cheeks. 'Did I just blush? I have a boyfriend for Pete's sake!'

"Okay here's yours." He handed me blue sitar, which was kind of identical to his. He touched my hands and showed me and example how to play. I kept blushing uncontrollably. I decided to create a delusion for a bit to cool off.

"Hey do you want something to drink? After all you are my guest." I smiled.

"Um... Water's fine." I nodded and walked out of the Living room and to the Kitchen. I set a glass of water down on the table and walked to the fridge. I grabbed a box of orange juice and poured some out for me. I slowly walked to the fridge hoping time would go faster. Apparently it didn't it went slower than me. I set the juice down and grabbed our drinks and set it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you miss." He quickly gulped down his water. I sipped on mine's nervously making no sound.

"Okay let's get back to work. Oh you got a little something on your..." He pointed somewhere around my face.

"Where?"

"Here..." He leaned closer to my face and wiped it off with some cloth. I started blushing ten shades of red.

"U-Um..." I squeaked. He handed me a baby blue cloth.

"Keep it. I have no use for it. It seems you do though." He smiled innocently. I started to turn as red as strawberries.

"T-Thank you..."

"Mm...hmm..." He smiled.  
(Someone hiding in the Darkness POV)

"Oh this is gold this will finally ruin Hana. Then on with final faunally! This was totally worth it!"

"Hana? Did you hear something?"

"Hmm... What? I didn't hear anything?"

"Oh well never mind. I thought I heard a bit of some evil laughing."

"Oh..."

End

Smallwritergirl: Hana isn't some Naminé fan freak. She's just a sweet girl who's still learning about love, like us. Right? Now which is better NamiRoku, Namitus, or Namtus. Your pick. Oh and also there will be Namtus on the way soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Promises

Chapter 8

Roxas' POV

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"W-what are you talking about Roxas?" Sora frowned.

"Naminé Itou remember her? You guys were best friends ever since you were four years old or something." Riku frowned.

"Uh... You guys might of gotten the wrong Roxas then."

"He might be right, Riku?" Xion put a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku nodded and sat on a nearby bench.

"Well, sorry there Roxas. We probably did confuse you with the wrong Roxas, then. It's just that you guys look very similar to each other." Xion said.

"We do?"

"Yeah, we met him in third or was it fourth grade. Well we were best friends with him and Naminé. I guess we got the wrong Roxas and we probably will get the wrong Naminé too." Kairi said. Kairi and Xion grabbed their belongings.

"If you want...You could still take our offer." Sora tried to keep a smile but made a crooked grin.

"No thanks. I have to go to my apartment."

"Oh... Well I hope we meet again soon."

"Yeah..." I walked away from the group and called up a Taxi outside the airport.

"Where you going kid?" He asked. He looked like he was in his twenties.

"Destiny street..."

"Oh rich kid are you? Live near Miss Itou."

"Miss Itou as in Naminé Itou?"

"Yeah know her? You look new around here kid."

"Yeah I am. I came from Twilight town."

"Not to be nosy here or anything but, why are you here Destiny Islands?" I shrugged.

"I guess I just want to get a better future. Like hoping to get discovered or something."

Vanitus' POV

"Wha'cha doing?" Naminé smiled. She came closer and closer to look at the red book. Vanitus looked up and shut the book in full speed. Which made Naminé pout.

"Nothing. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm..." Naminé rubbed her chin with her skinny slender fingers.

"Let's go to the Papou Cafe!" Beamed Naminé. Vanitus sighed and took his wallet out.

"You always eat there, Nams. Why do you like eating there anyways?" Naminé shrugged.

"I just think it bring really good memories when we were kids. You know when it was just me, you, and Ven." Vanitus nodded and relaxed his shoulders.

"Yeah good old times." He smiled. Which made Naminé blush a little. 'Did she just bush?'

"Hey! Nami did you just blushed?"

"N-No why would y-you think tha- Is it that obvious?" Vanitus nodded and smirked. Naminé grabbed her bag and swung at Vanitus. He quickly dodged it and swept away her bag.

"Tch Tch... No hitting ' Naminé'." Smirked the ravenette. Naminé growled and blushed. She soon found out it wasn't her who was growling. It was her stomach. Naminé mumbled some curse words and snatched the bag away.

"Let's just go and eat."

"Okay..." Smirked Vanitus. 'I love playing this game! Especially since I'm winning.' Vanitus thought to himself.

(Naminé's POV)

Vanitus and I arrived at the Papou cafe. We had our disguise on. He covered his hair with black saggy hat. He also had those big nerdy glasses. Then there was his black skinny jeans along with a blazer jacket. Underneath was a white shirt. I was wearing black sunglasses with my hair tied up in a messy bun. I had a cute black blouse shirt with a white jacket to cover it up. For bottoms I had short black jean shorts. Along with some white tights. The two of us sat at a table for two. I ordered a Cesar salad. Along with a papou smoothie. Vanitus ordered water with two cheeseburgers and a side of fries. I swear the waitress started flirting with Vanitus. Weird?

"Okay practice starts tomorrow at 5:30 p.m." I said.

"Yeah... So... What do you want to go afterwards?" I looked up and rubbed my chin for moment. Then my eyes sparkled.

"Oh! I heard from Hana that there is a street performance today at 1:50. Why don't we go there when we're finished eating?" I smiled. Vanitus nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then." After a short conversation the waitress came with our food. She had short chestnut hair that made a wave to her shin. Her emerald eyes shined when she in the light. I swear she looked very similar.

"Okay here's your Cesar salad. Along with your Papou smoothie." She smiled at me. When I took my eyes off her, I felt a glare coming from her. Which sorta made me lose my appetite. When she gave Van his food I swear her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She also set a piece of paper down under his drink. She giggled when she left to go talk to the other customers. Awkward? I glanced at Vanitus who was enjoying his fries happily. I smiled and looked at the paper. He saw where my eyes laid on. He smirked and took the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" I said sipping on smoothie. He shrugged and tossed it to the ground. I picked it up and read it.

SELPHIE TILMIT

Call me cutie! Let's have a date tomorrow at 1:30 p.m.

Call me and see what you think. Okay?

Loves you

(***) *** ****(I was going to put my phone number on there. Almost got pranked call by you guys.)

My right eye started twitching like crazy. There some more stuff written on there... But let's just say it was something that involved a male and a female on the bed. 'GROSS!'

"Nami." I looked up and smiled nervously.

"Never pick things up that isn't yours." He smirked and continued chewing his burger. I sighed and took a bite out of tiny tomato. Suddenly my eyes widen.

"I know where's she from now!" I smiled. Vanitus rolled his eyes.

"She's from your modeling shoot. She's the second model in command." Vanitus took a small bite of tomato. I pulled it away.

"Hey no stealing food!" I glared at him. He then grabbed a lettuce from my salad.

"Thanks for the meal." My eyes were shocked. My mouth was opened.

"Careful Nams you might catch flies." He smirked. 'Are you kidding me? He acted like this for about two years when we met.' I frowned.

FLASHBACK

(Normal POV)

"Vanitus give that back!" Screamed a 10 year old Naminé. Naminé stomped her foot on the floor. Vanitus laughed evilly.

"No thanks. I'll keep this for a while." Vanitus waved the sketchbook around in Naminé's face. Naminé's face was so red, Vanitus swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears. He didn't care he knew she was starting to develop feelings for his brother and not him. So Van grew jealous and bullied Naminé. Naminé didn't know about his little crush though. She really did started growing a crush on Van.

"Van... PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!" Vanitus shook his head. Naminé groaned and tried to pull her hair off. She pouted and crossed her arms. 'I hate him! I doubt we will ever be friends!'

(A year later)

Now they were all eleven years old. Today was Nami's birthday. Everyone all knew it was her birthday and got her gifts. But there was no birthday party and cake to celebrate. Ven got her a gift-. But Vanitus didn't.

"VANITUS JUST GET HER A DAMN GIFT!" Yelled Ven. Vanitus was on top of the roof of their house. His back laid and relaxed. His arms crossed on the back of his head.

"No thank you. Let's just say we both got her that gift." He said pointing to a pink box Ven was holding. Inside the gift held a music box that played some type of music.( Naminé theme music box version.)My plan was to actually get her something when no one was around or paying attention.

(Later on...)

Vanitus POV

Ven was at Nam's house giving her the gift. They would probably go out when they're in high school or sooner. That worried me a bit. I usually get the girl not him. 'I shouldn't focus on that now. What am I going to get her anyways?' I thought to myself. I passed by the jewelry store and saw a necklace that cut my eye. It had a ring on the bottom or it dangling. I read it and it said 'Princess cut star shaped ring, along with necklace.' It looked like a perfect present... But I'm not getting married and It's too expensive. All of sudden an old lady came out and smiled at me.

"Hello mister could I help you?" She smiled.

"No..." I walked away when.

"Wait! I notice you were looking at that necklace there." She said pointing to the necklace. I nodded and walked a little closer to her.

"Who were you getting that for?" She smiled. I shrugged.

"Just for a friend."

"Is she more than a friend to you. Those eyes are telling me something." She smirked. I started blushing.

"N-no! W-why would y-you think th-at." I crossed my arms. She started giggling.

"Come inside I think you need 'The Talk'." 'Uh oh the talk!' I thought.

"Promise you won't kidnap me?" I asked. She nodded and continued giggling. The two of us walked in the Jewelry store.

10 minutes later...

"I see... Well this Naminé girl sounds really kind and beautiful." She smiled motherly. I nodded.

"She more than beautiful. S-She's amazing..." She handed me a velvet box. I opened it and there it was. The ring.

"Lady you do know I'm not purposing?" She start cackling.

"I know but you are in love my dear boy." I tilted my head.

"In love?"

"Oh you'll understand someday. Just go give her that gift." I nodded and headed out the store. I waved at her.

"Thank you!" I smiled. She nods and smiles back.

(Naminé's Place)

I knock the door and Cole opens it. He smiles and gestures to let me know to come in. He had sad eyes. He usually had excitement or happiness in them. Lio and Haru were sitting on the couch on the phone. What I heard was 'Did you find her, yet?' or 'Hurry up and find her!' Who's her? I spotted Ven holding his present. I clutch the velvet box tighter.

"Ven what's going on?" He looks up and his eyes brighten then goes back to darkness.

"Well..."

"Ven? Just tell you stupid idiot!"

"Nami..."

"What about Nam-" I was interrupted and I never was interrupted.

" Naminé! She ran away!" My eyes widen. I tighten my grip on the velvet box. Images of her started to appear in my mind. Her smiling, pouting, eating, angry, disappointed, and... A bit of sadness... Yesterday she didn't bother yelling at me for throwing spit ball at her during class.

"W-why..." I ran out the house and rush around Destiny Islands. It started raining... I was running and running screaming her name. I slipped on mud a few times and had blood my knees, and elbow. Also a little scrape on my cheek. I was soaking wet and dirty. I didn't care! I only cared of what will happen to 'her'. My 'special girl'. I want nothing more than to protect her and give her happiness. That's what I want most in the world.

"Na-Nami where are you?" I looked around. I was near the cemetery. I doubt she was in there. But it was worth a try. I grabbed all my luck and held on to the box tighter. I pushed the gates past through and walked in to the dead silence.

" Naminé!" I yelled out to the top of my lungs. I walked past through grave stones and other stuff. I was about to go check some other place when I saw a blonde girl laying on a grave stone. I didn't think twice. I just ran up to the blonde girl.

" Naminé is that you?" I brushed the blonde bangs away. It was Naminé! But what was she doing here? I looked at the gravestone. 'Akane Itou' Mother, Daughter, Wife, and Friend. Here lies the most beautiful and gentle woman in Destiny Islands. Rest in Peace. May god be with you... There was a white rose Naminé was holding. I guess it was for her mother. I pulled Naminé close to my chest and cover her with my jacket. 'I wonder what Naminé was doing here?' My thought were interrupted when Naminé sneezed.

"Ven...?" She looks up and smiles.

"It's Vanitus. Not Ven sorry to disappoint you." I frowned and look away.

"Thank you...Va...nnn..." I stare back to her.

"Naminé? You better be okay and not die on me! Okay?! Na- Naminé?!" I shake her like crazy. She still didn't wake up. I felt warm liquid coming out of my eyes. What were these? Tears? I never cry not even when I was a baby!

" Naminé..." I kiss her forehead. A tear fell her nose. Her eye slowly flutter open. She stared at me confusingly. She then smirks.

"Were you crying, Vanitus?" She smiles. My eyes widen and I blush. I rub the tears away in a speed of light.

"No! I wasn't! I came looking for you. Why are you here anyways?" Her smile fades and her lips starts to quiver. Her eyes starts to fill with tears.

"Forget I asked that question." She shook her head vigorously.

"My mom she..." (Author's Note: You already know what happened so let's skip.)

(10 minutes of explanation of Naminé past)

"Yeah and here I am..." She faked a smile. I scratch my cheek of the awkward silence.

"She died when I born...I-I wish I-I w-was n-never even BORN!" She screams. She drops down to her knees. I stood there like an idiot, doing nothing but watch her suffer.

" Naminé don't say tha-" She interrupts.

"You know it's my fault too Van! I wish I could of died there in her stomach!"

"Shut up..." I pulled her close hugging her as tight as possibly like my life depended on it. The velvet boy fell down on the dirt.

"It's not your fault! Do even know how worried everyone was for you. I was worried to you know..." Vanitus blushed. Rain stopped pouring down. The sky turned in to a rainbow. Naminé stops crying and hug Van back.

"T-Thank you!" She smiles.

(End)

Normal POV

"Let's go before that Selphie chick comes." Vanitus leave twenty dollars. He quickly grabs Naminé wrist and leaves the Cafe. The two leave the cafe and drove away where the street performers are.

(Roxas POV)

I finally arrived to my apartment. It was in a really nice neighborhood. I really liked it. All the furniture was out in already. But I had to go grocery shopping later. I set all things down and went to take a shower. I took my shirt off and started at myself in the mirror. I had a tanned body and six pack.(Smallwritergirl: You don't know how painful it is to write this part!) In the middle of chest was a scar. I had surgery a few months ago in Twilight Town. I remembered how everyone was worried about me. Mom, Dad, Hayner, Pence, and Olette... Olette and mom were crying until their eyes were bloodshot. I felt bad... I wanted to start a new life and leave them alone. I wished that I never existed. That was another reason why I moved here to Destiny Islands.

It took me 15 minutes to take a warm shower. I rushed to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. The room was painted white. There was checkered curtains for the window. My bed was a king sized. For the sheets it was Navy blue. On the side was small table with a blue lava lamp I brought from home. I changed into some black skinny jeans with a black blazer jacket. Underneath was a plain white shirt. I took my contacts out and placed them elsewhere in the bathroom. I stared at my watch it was almost 1:50... I was performing there hoping to get discovered or something. I shoved socks on with cool ankle sneakers I got from allowance. I started throwing clothes around my apartment room. There sat some glasses Olette got me. Now I could see perfectly now. I grabbed my guitar and a black saggy hat. I locked the door and rushed outside. The cool breeze running through my face. I walked to the sidewalk my guitar case in my hand. I really didn't know where I was going actually. I spotted some familiar faces inside a Grey Chevrolet. The faces were Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion. Sora was waving like a maniac. Riku was driving and stopped. The window pulled down.

"Roxas you look lost? Where are you trying to go anyways?" Kairi asked.

"Uh... You know where all the other street performers are." I forced a smile.

"Hey we're going there too! You can ride with us! But what's with the guitar?" I lifted the case up and stared at it.

"Oh I'm a performer, there..." Sora grinned like an idiot. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Get in dude or else you're going to be late." Riku scolded. I nodded.

"Sora sit in the back." Riku frowned.

"What! Why?"

"Well... Roxas is our guest and is new around Destiny Islands." Sora groaned and trade places with me. I didn't really want to argue with anyone. I was already late.

There was an awkward silence in the car... Then finally Kairi squealed. "Riku turn the music up! Miss Naminé Itou is singing!"

"W-what! Fine." He turns the music up.

I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause  
I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling, yeah  
but I can't be the only one  
Cause I don't wanna  
be in love alone  
So give it to me straight, know  
you feeling me baby

No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body  
and I just can't take it

Heart racing, It's amazing  
The way you got me off on my game  
No secret  
Imma go head and say it  
Ya lovin' got me feeling this way  
yeah, yeah

If It's an illusion  
I need you to tell me now  
No room for confusion  
I need you to let it out

I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause

I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling, yeah  
but I can't be the only one

Cause I don't wanna  
be in love alone  
So give it to me straight, know  
you feeling me baby

No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body  
and I just can't take it

Staring into space  
Thinking about the way you  
Be having me calling your name  
Get distracted, Hard to focus Boy  
you know you got me open  
Wanna know me

If It's an illusion  
I need you to tell me now  
No room for confusion  
I need you to let it out

I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart  
But you can't be playin' cause

I don't wanna be in love alone  
See me falling, yeah  
but I can't be the only one

Cause I don't wanna  
be in love alone  
So give it to me straight, know  
you feeling me baby

No I don't wanna be in love alone  
All on my body  
and I just can't take it

Oh ooh Oh ooh Oh  
baby let me know

Whatever you wanna do  
yeah, yeah

I can make it yours  
If you ready for it  
But you gotta be true  
Cause I

I don't wanna be in love alone  
Wanna give you my heart oh yeah)  
But you can't be playin' cause

I don't wanna be in love alone in love alone)  
See me falling, yeah  
but I can't be the only one

I don't wanna  
be in love alone I don't wanna be in love alone)  
So give it to me straight  
know you feeling me baby  
No I don't wanna be in love alone No I don't wanna be in love alone)  
All on my body  
and I just can't take it...

"And that was Miss Naminé Itou, folks!" The radio guy said. Riku turns down the radio and stops the car.

"We're here..." He smiles. I thought I just saw Xion blush ten shades of red. The five of us get out of the car. I carry my guitar and sit by a nearby bench. The performers do whatever there doing at Destiny Island's main park. I see mines, drama people, singers like me, bands, and other talents. I set my guitar case on the bench and het some of my music note right. I test out my guitar, and it worked out perfectly. I looked around at my location. The Sakura trees were in full bloom. They were everywhere. There was also a beach up ahead. On my left was a playground for little kids. There was jungle gyms, swing sets, slides, and other playground stuff. On my right was a small little lake. By the lake stood a white cherry blossom tree. It looked really relaxing just by looking at it. Maybe I could take Olette on a date there when she comes to visit.

"Roxas I think you should start. People are started to come by your area." Kairi whispers. I nodded and test out my guitar strings one more time. Sora gave me a thump up and mouthed a 'Good luck!' I mouthed a 'Thanks.' and gave out a deep breath.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_[Chorus:]_  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_[Chorus]_

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

I looked up from my guitar and stared around. There were a lot of people surrounding me shouting for an encore. I just grinned standing there like an idiot. Suddenly something or someone caught my eye. A light blonde girl with ocean eyes standing next to a ravenette. Wearing: Black sunglasses, hair tied in a messy bun. A black blouse on with white blazer to cover up. White tights and black jean shorts. She looked H.O.T. But... It looks like she's already taken. The ravenette next to her looked a bit similar to Sora and I. He had golden orbs and raven hair. He was wearing similar clothes to mine.

(Vanitus' Pov)

Naminé and I arrived at the park five minutes ago. It looked like half the people from Destiny Islands arrived here too. Paparazzi getting their cameras polished. Nam's and I were looking around at some untalented and talented people. No one caught my eye at all.

"Van lookie, lookie!" Naminé pointed to a blonde boy my age testing his guitar strings out. It looked like he wasn't around here. Before I knew it Naminé pulled me out of the crowd and lead me to his area.

"Slow down, Nami. It's not the end of the world."

"Yet." She replied. I sighed and pinched my forehead. I followed along and listened. It sounded okay... I would of said something more positive but he was giving 'My Naminé' the eyes.

(Naminé's Pov)

After the boy's song he looked a bit familiar. Of course he looks like Ven and Van a bit. But not that familiar. The familiar like: 'Have we met before?' or like those movies when the kids fall in love and the other kid moves away. Later years they meet up but one forgets the other. I think movies like those are adorable. But Van says it's just silly.

" Naminé we have to go. That boy isn't the only one giving us the eyes, but the paparazzi." I gave Van a crooked frown.

"That's silly Van-Woah- oh!" I started pointing some accusing fingers and covering up my gasps with my palm. Vanitus pulled my wrist away but right away when we were in the crowd I lost him.

"Van? Van! Van..." I frowned and spotted him not a far. I looked back and saw the paparazzi right on my tail. 'Shit!'

(Roxas Pov)

I left my stuff with Sora, Riku, Xion, and Kairi. I left off to explore and take a short break. I took out a dollar and pointed it to the munny taker. I clicked on Diet Coke and waited for the Coke. I reached for it but I felt someone pulling my wrist. 'What the Fuck! I-is this kidnap or something?' I thought. I glanced at the person and her hair tie flew out and so went her glasses. It was The Miss Naminé Itou. And I just called her Hot! She didn't look back or glanced at me. What the hell is goin on here. Why does 'The Miss Naminé Itou' want with me. I mean she's filthy rich, beautiful, famous, and... What the hell IS going on here?

(End)


	9. Chapter 9

Promises

Chapter 9

(Roxas' Pov)

Naminé and I were now in an alley. 10 minutes away from the park. She was breathing really hard. Well not as hard as me. I felt as if I was going to die and lose my breath. She looked at me with a shocked/confused expression.

"V-Ven!" She covers her mouth and starts to blush. I'm guessing this Ven person is someone special to her. So her and that ravenette Van aren't dating, then...

"I-I n-not Ven..." I breathed in and out. She snapped out of her own world and handed me a water bottle. I reached for it, but everything went blank.

I woke up in a white room. It was actually the size of a big apartment room. Right now I was just laying my head on a white pillow. The bed was king-sized and smelled like vanilla. I liked the scent of vanilla. My thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened by a pale blonde girl.

"Hey..." Was all she said. It was soft, quiet, and beautiful. Music to my ears...

"Oh hey." I pulled out a fake smile. Naminé Itou had a tray of soup in her hands along with some medicine, and a glass of cold water.

"This is for you." She set it down by the desk next to her bed. She placed the glass of water down on the desk, than held out the tray of soup. I took it than grabbed the spoon. I stole a glance from her. She was just sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Oh! Careful it's very hot!" Her tone was nervous and... Shy? I put the spoon near my lips. I blew it softly than took a small sip. It tasted very good. Better than good. Delicious!

"Is it okay?" She asked. I nodded and set on the desk.

"Thanks but I need to be getting back. My friends are all probably worried." I pulled the sheets away and got on my feet. My feet all of a sudden felt weak. Naminé quickly rushed to my side, but instantly fell.

"So much for helping." She grumbled. I held back a small chuckle. I used my arms to get off her. Right now we were in an awkward position. I didn't want to talk about. She quickly pushed me off than pulled me up.

"Here we go..." She set me in a sitting position on her bed. She reached for the pills, but I snatched it. She gave one of those looks but she added a small pout. Before I could say anything a ravenette entered the room.

"Hey Nami, I brought them in." Naminé nodded. She walked towards Van and peeked through the door.

"Oh!" She sounded a little shocked. She opened the door widely. Four people entered the room. It was Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Xion. I was once again interrupted.

"WHERE WERE YOU! WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU ROXIE!" Screamed Sora. I pinced my forehead and sighed.

"It's kind of my fault. I thought he was Van and.. I just took off without running... I'm sorry."She said sweetly. She sounded like a child who just stole cookie. There was no fakeness in the tone too.

"It's okay Nams. I was pulled into a car and almost kidnapped. So we're all even." Vanitus said sarcastically. He patted her head brotherly, she smiled awkwardly. Sora and Riku nodded. While Kairi and Xion had blushes imprinted on their faces. Which Naminé noticed and walked towards them. She held out a hand and smiled shyly.

"Hello..." Kairi squealed a bit, Xion still tried to keep her cool. Xion took her hand and shook it. Kairi was going to pass out I swear. I could see it.

"You-r M-Mis-s N-Naminé I-tou!" Kairi stuttered. Naminé nodded her head and blushed. Sora and Riku looked a bit shocked themselves.

"Yes I am Naminé. Naminé Itou. I hope we can all be really good friends." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Kairi! That brunette over there is Sora. My boyfriend." Kairi grinned cheekily. While Naminé nodded and glanced at Xion.

"OH! I'm um... Xion!" Riku walked to her side and held a hand out to Naminé.

"Riku. Xion's boyfriend." Naminé shook it and kept her sweet smile. She glanced at and her smile became a grin.

"Yours?"

"Huh?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Name. Your name." She giggled.

"Oh!" Now everyone was watching.

"Roxas Hikari." She pointed to Vanitus.

"That's Vanitus and I'm Naminé!" She gestured to herself.

(Naminé's POV)

When the look-alike Ven passed out I took him to my place. He looked like a very nice boy and another reason I thought he was Ven. Vanitus met up with me at my house when he called me. He told me he was kidnapped. But a brunette boy that looked just like him said ' It an accident!' So I called it 'Accidental Kidnapped' to stop the small bickering.

DING DONG

I quickly rushed out of my room and found my servants greeting a familiar blonde.

"Oh hey Venny!" I waved and stepped forward. Before I could think I tripped on my other feet. My eyes fell shut. But I felt a warm presence holding me.

"Got'cha Nami! Seriously this is the 14th time this week. Another record. You need to be more careful!" Scolded Ven. I nodded childishly.

"Thank... You... Ven..."

"What's wrong I heard crashing- Again Nami this is the 14th time this week." Vanitus frowned.

"Heh...Heh..." I scratched my cheek gently. I got up and slowly walked down the stairs carefully this time. Vanitus and Ventus followed me to the kitchen. I was greeted by my two older brothers.

"Hey Nams." Smiled Lio. I smiled back and walked to the pantry.

"Hey Lio..."

"Hello dear sister." Haru greeted patting me on the head.

"Hello brother." Fixing my messy hair. I pulled out a silver tray. I pointed to the fidge.

"Ven could you cut eight slices of strawberry cake?" I smiled. He nodded.

"Sure." He went to through the fridge and pulled out a circular formed cake.

"Van could you get the plates."

"Sure if you'd give me a kiss." I blushed and flicked a finger to his forehead.

"No thanks. My brothers are going to kill you if I do." I smiled. He clicked his tongue and reached for the glass plates. The glass plates were very beautiful. There was a small white rose in the middle. I received them last year from my trip the 'Enchanted Castle'. It was amazing they have really great painting materials and wonderful story books.

I poured the white tea in the small cup. It smelled fantastic the I just wanted to drink it up. Ven looked like he was done cutting slices of strawberry short cake.

"Good job guys. Now I'll take it up stairs." Ven gave me a weird look and snatched the tray away from me.

"You mean I'll take it upstairs. Wait are you eating all of this by yourself?" I started giggling.

"N-No we have guest upstairs. You'll meet them." I smiled. Ven carried the tray of cakes along with the white tea. Vanitus and I empty handed.

(Kairi's POV)

So far we've met The Miss Naminé Itou. She's just like the Naminé from a few years ago. Unless she is the same lil Nami from seven, six years ago. I'll think about this later.

"How'd you guys get here?" Roxas asked.

"We... Have our ways..." Smiled Sora.

"When we accidentally kidnapped Vanitus we followed him here and there you were. Already found a girlfriend in just one day." Roxas blushed. I started giggling along with Xion. We were sitting on Miss Naminé Itou's white couch. Mostly everything here was white. Of course there tints of Silver and pink. I actually loved her room. I swear I felt like I walked her in this very room before.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh I'll open it." Xion rushed to the door and appeared behind the door was a ROXAS LOOK- ALIKE!

"Woah! A Roxas look-Alike!" Screamed Sora and I. Riku smacked our heads.

"Don't scream like that! It's rude." Riku scolded.

"It's okay I guess I would of said the same thing..." The Roxas look-alike said.

"My name's Ven. Yours?"

"Kairi."

"Sora!"

"Xion"

"Riku." Ven looked at Roxas calmly. He had a cheerful expression on still. I wonder how he can even keep both on. Roxas finally glanced up.

"Oh hi... Ven is it? Wow we really look the same. No wonder Naminé really-" His mouth was quickly covered by Naminé.

"Yeah uh... Ven please set it down over there by the coffee table." Ven nodded.

"Okay?"

(Roxas' POV)

"Shh... Don't tell him he doesn't have a clue I like him... Plus he already has a girlfriend..."

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's alright. Would you like strawberry short cake."

"I would but I can't have too much sugar."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Would you like tea?." She smiled. I had an urge to laugh in her face but it would be rude.

"Urm... sure?" She handed me a teacup. It was pretty small. It smelled pretty good. The color was a bit light green. I took a sip.

"Thank you..." She nodded and smiled. I wonder if we ever met. Because I felt as if we've met before. I feel like the answer is just there. But I just can't touch it.

(Later On...)

"Bye see you when ever." Kairi smiled and waved.

"Bye Kai! I hope we meet again."

"I hope so too!" She beamed.

"Bye Roxas, Sora, and Riku."

"See ya when ever."

"Bye Nami I hope we'll cross paths again."

"Bye..."

"Oh I have to go before I get my ass kicked out!" Vanitus frowned looking at his watch. Naminé nodded and gave him a small hug.

"Bye... Everyone..."

(END)

Smallwritergirl: I felt kind of lazy writing more on chapter 9... So school starts soon for me... Starts next week actually. I got to find ways on getting the computer. Uh! I hate homework so fuckin damn much! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Promises Chapter 10**_

I chewed on my fork ignoring Erica's lectures about being Lady-Like. I tap my fingers on table waiting patiently for Van and Ven. What is taking the so long? It's almost an hour or two. "Miss Naminé Itou are you listening!?" I stared up at Erica and gave her a fake smile.

"Yes ma'am!" I lied. Erica sighed and left the dining table, leaving me more relaxed and chilled. I banged my fists on the table making my eye twitch. 'What the hell is taking them so long! We're going to be late and I'm suppose to show new students around!' I slomped down on the chair crossing my arms.

Ding Dong

"Finally!" I cheered. I grabbed my messenger bag and left off to the main entrance of my home. I was greeted by Erica who bowed her head respectfully. I nodded and passed through Cole who was opening the door and did the same. I smiled and whispered him a farewell.

Vanitus greeted me by ruffling my hair. "Hello blue eyes." He greeted. I rolled my eyes and went through pass him. "Hey what's up? What did I do this time, Naminé?"

"We're late! We have to hurry to school and I have to show some new students around. Hurry!" I rushed to the black car, following me was Van. When I approached the car I swung the door open and noticed Ven smiling eating a hot pocket.

"Hel...wo..." He grinned and pulled the hot pocket away making a cheese string connect to his mouth and the meal. I giggled at the scene and plop myself in the car. Soon enough Vanitus caught up and rolled his eyes that showed he was annoyed. My smile grew wider and so did our distance in the future. All of us actually. Ven...Vanitus...and me...

(End)

Smallwritergirl: Sorry this is very short. I wanted to make a short one because I have some assignments to do! I also need to catch up on math I suck at it! I have 60% on it actually. Which mean I have an 'U', I'm so embarrassed...Well I gotta try harder and punch math harder too, Right? Well... see you guys later. Please leave a comment or review how I can make the story better. I just think I need to improve better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Promises **

**Chapter 11**

"Good morning, Roxas!" Sora grinned. Roxas sighed and greeted him with a meek smile. Roxas opened the back door and sat with the girls for today. The gang were heading to Destiny High for their first day of school. For the rest of the day Kairi, Sora, Xion, Roxas, and Riku would be the ones touring the school by the student president.

"What time does school start?" Xion questioned. Riku shrugged his shoulders and replied..." 8:50 A.M. I think...Right now it's..." The silver haired boy quickly scanned his watch and focused back on the road. "8:20...So we'll be a few minutes early." The teen smiled to the ravenette in the mirror.

"Cool so we can talk to some old friends, right Sora." Kairi smiled to the brunette who finally stopped playing with the window.

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Yeah! We can catch up with...Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Man! It was such a long time when we met them." Sora slouched to his seat and crossed his arms. Kairi and Xion nodded simultaneously and continued straightening their uniforms. I rested my chin on the window and undid my blue tie and part of my buttons. "Are we there yet?" Sora cried.

"No..."

(3 minutes later...)

"Are we there yet?" Sora smiled. Riku shook his head and replied...

"No, Sora." He sighed. I felt bad for Riku going through with Sora. How long have they been friends anyways? I doubt anyone can last Sora except for Kairi, Xion, and Riku. I doubt I can even last him, too.

(5 minutes later...)

"Are we there yet?" Sora smiled.

"Yes!"

"Really!?"

"No!" He rolled his eyes and glared at the brunette.

(8 minutes later...)

"Are we there yet?" Sora smiled. Everyone glared at him including me...This has been the 900th time Sora has ever said that. And Yes...I have been keeping count.

"No!" Everyone shouts.

"Touche no need to get an attitude people." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sora...Honey we're almost there could you please give it some time?" Kairi being the brave one told Sora who quickly nodded and shut up the rest of the way. Finally!

After a few minutes we have arrived and survived the car. I'm surprised we didn't even get into a car crash. I walk out of the car and notice a Black car riding next a parking lot near us. A girl with long platinum hair came out with ocean blue eyes. She looked...H.O.T...WAIT THAT'S Nam-

"Hello Roxas! Xion! Kairi! Sora! Riku!" She smiled and waved. I blushed and turned away, conversation with Sora and Riku.

(Naminé's POV)

"I'm going to go ditch, Uhh...I hear Ms. Aqua is back too... See you later." Vanitus waved off and left the group.

"H-Huh!? U-h I thought you were going to help out with me...He walked away further until his fan girls came..."The new students..." Further...Further..."Vanitus!" I shouted. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Well... At least you didn't ditch me Ven..." I turned around and no sign of the blonde boy. "Ven...? Well I guess I'm alone..." I sighed.

"Hey Naminé!" I turned around and my mood brightens.

"Kairi! Xion! Hi! I thought I was going to be alone..." I wiped off a fake sweat and smiled coyly. The two girls and I walk inside the school building and were greeted by many faces.

"Hello Naminé!" A girl smiled and passed the blonde.

"Hello!" Naminé greeted back.

"Hello Naminé!"

"Hey Naminé!"

"Good morning Naminé."

"Mornin Naminé !" Many people greeted the blonde girl.

"Wow! Naminé your quite popular." Kairi said. Naminé blushed and looked at the red head with wavering eyes.

"Y-You really think so...?" Kairi and Xion nodded and giggled. Naminé soon joined into the fit of giggles.

(Normal POV)

"Sora are you sure we're not lost?" Riku frowned. Sora scratched his neck and shrugged.

"I know we aren't lost, Riku. Let's just find the girls and the prez." I sighed and followed the two.

"Hey! Your friends of Naminé, right?" A brunette guy approached the three of us.

"Umm...How do you know Naminé?" Riku questioned.

"How do I know her? How do I know her...Ha ha ha! Well...I'm her older brother, of course."

"Brother!" The three of cried.

"Lio! What are you doing here?" Our heads shot to a platinum haired girl.

"Naminé!" The four boys shout.


	12. Chapter 12

**Promises Chapter 12**

_**Previously On Promises...**_

_**"Sora are you sure we're not lost?" Riku frowned. Sora scratched his neck and shrugged.**_

_**"I know we aren't lost, Riku. Let's just find the girls and the prez." I sighed and followed the two.**_

_**"Hey! Your friends of Naminé, right?" A brunette guy approached the three of us.**_

_**"Umm...How do you know Naminé?" Riku questioned.**_

_**"How do I know her? How do I know her...Ha ha ha! Well...I'm her older brother, of course."**_

_**"Brother!" The three of cried.**_

_**"Lio! What are you doing here?" Our heads shot to a platinum haired girl.**_

_**"Naminé!" The four boys shout.**_

"School, of course." Lio shrugged his shoulders and stared innocently at his baby sister.

"But I thought you were-" The brunette interrupted the blonde.

"You thought I was in Tron? Well...It got boring so I left. Good college...But not so interested in technology stuff." Naminé rolled her eyes to the three boys whom still seemed to be shocked. The brother who noticed that his blonde sister needed time alone left his next class.

"That's your brother?" Xion tilted her head and smiled. Naminé nodded and put both her hands on her hips still staring at her brother walking into the halls.

"Yeah. His name is Lio. He was suppose to be at Tron College, but I guess it wasn't his taste. *Sigh* He just blew away a very good future...Well! I think I should be showing you around! Follow me." The blonde's tone changed to a cheery one. Her frown became a coy smile. Her eyes brighten and turned to the new students.

Naminé led the gang to a science class, where they found hardworking(Or students goofing off) students taking notes or continuing experiments. A chestnut colored haired woman greeted the blonde with a hand shake. Naminé smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"I see these are the new students." The woman smiled and observed the five. "So are you going to introduce yourselves or?" The woman tapped her foot and her perfect red colored lips formed to a corky smirk.

"O-Oh! Um... I'm Xion and this is my Brother..." Xion extended her hand out to Sora who grinned.

"I'm Sora! That's Riku, Kairi, and Roxas!" The chestnut colored haired woman smiled and did a curtsy.

"I'm Shera! I'm the Science teacher here at Destiny High. I'm a bit strict but...I want my students to think of me as a kind teacher too." Shera smiled motherly to the teens who returned it with their own sparkly smiles. "We'll see guys tomorrow in class! Oh yeah and one thing...Don't Be Late...Bye!"

When the teens had walked out of class, a few chatters had spread across the halls.

"Wow she's scary..." Kairi shivered and walked between Xion and Naminé. Naminé nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, she's a bit like that... I remember the first time meeting her. She gave me a nightmare about not turning in a homework assignment. I never got over it for about a... week. I also remember Vani trying to beat her in a stare down." Naminé giggled. Kairi and Xion smirked.

"Do you like him?" Kairi's smirk grew wider and so did Xion's. Naminé's eyes widen.

"W-What! No! We're only good friends that's all..." The blonde blushed.

"Mmm...hmmm..."

(Normal POV)

"Man this school is so awesome!" Sora grinned and moon walked. The three boys followed the giggling girls into a library. There they spotted Ven and Hana giggling with each other. Naminé smiled and walked towards them.

"Hello guys. These are the new students. Ven you already met them so I guess I want to introduce them to Hana." Naminé whispered and shot a smile to Hana. Hana giggled and did the same. She soon turned her eyes to the new student. She smiled to the group but when she stopped to look at Roxas her eyes widen. She stared back and forth at Roxas and Ven.

"Which one is my boyfriend!" She screeched. Ven blushed and playfully nudged her. The word "Boyfriend" struck Naminé's heart.

Ven finally had calmed down Hana. "Hi my name is Hana! Nice to meet you! I hope all of you guys like Destiny High!" She smiled coyly. The group greeted her back with whispers and nods. Naminé led them to a theater where a class was right in the middle of an act.

"I don't care, Romeo! I still want to be with you! Why won't you love me back as you did, huh? Tell me tha- Naminé! Give Yuffie some sugar." A girl with raven hair ran to the blonde and tackled her with a bear hug.

"Yuffie! Your right in the middle of class. Get to work. The play is tomorrow night, and you are going to need all the practice you can get. Trust me." Naminé shrugged away from Yuffie grasp. Yuffie pouted playfully and noticed a few newbies behind her blonde friend.

"Hello newbies! I'm Yuffie." Yuffie twirled around playfully almost falling.

"I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you, Yuffie." Kairi held out her hand and Yuffie shaked it.

"I'm Sora! Kairi's boyfriend." Yuffie grinned and nudged Naminé in the ribs. She also whispered 'Someone needs to get a boyfriend before she's the third wheel.' Naminé blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Riku..." Riku quietly replied.

"I'm Xion." Yuffie turned to Roxas and her grin grew wider. She tackled the dirty blond with a bear hug.

"Venny where's my children, huh?! Whatever happened to us!" Yuffie cried out dramatically. Roxas blushed a deep red and tried to push the ravenette away.

"Yuffie! T-That's n-not V-Ventus!" Naminé cried. Yuffie stopped right in the middle of biting Roxas' head.

"It's not? Then why didn't you say so?" She roughly patted poor Roxas on the back making him groan. Kairi, Xion, and Sora giggled while Naminé looked at Roxas concerned.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" The blonde nodded and smiled to Naminé. Naminé's heart fluttered, and her cheeks heated. But too bad it was dark in the theater so no one could see.

"Well, see you guys later. Bye!" Yuffie waved off and ran back to the stage. Naminé sighed and led the crew out the theater.

The gang found themselves in a small room filled with paintings and people doing art work.

"Ahhh...My favorite room..." Naminé smiled and ran up to a teacher with blond hair. She ran up to the students with paint splatters everywhere on her face and apron.

"Hello! I'm Relm Arrowny, I'm the school's art teacher. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone bowed their heads, except for Naminé. The blonde sat down on an empty stool waiting for the new students. Roxas noticed her alone and approached her.

"You like art?"

"Yep! It's really fun. That way I can express my feelings through: Paintings, Sculptures, Sketches and all kinds of stuff. Art it's where I can be passionate. And be myself..."

"Oh..." Roxas scratched his neck. Naminé tilts her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"What?" Naminé giggled and crossed her arms.

"W-Well...I just thought you like acting/Modeling/Singing. That's all..."

"Oh... Well sometimes I do...It's just that those-"

"OH! MY GOSH! IT'S Naminé Itou! Can I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! EKKKKKKK!"

"Oh no..." The blonde whispered. Roxas grabbed her hand and ran.

"WAIT!" Screeched the fan girl.

The two blondes made their way out the school building. Roxas gave his black jacket to Naminé.

'Usually either Vanitus or Ven helps me out with these problems. Why is he helping me?" Naminé thought.

"Hey you okay?" Naminé nodded and faked a smile. Roxas raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Soon he spotted a big group of paparazzi.

"Uh! There not usually like this! What turned them on?" Naminé ran and hid behind the beach. Roxas spotted an all too familiar taxi cab. The taxi cab was also linked to a motorcycle?

"Be right back..." Roxas whispered.

"W-Wait!" Naminé shouted. She soon slapped her mouth with her hand. 'Must keep quiet! Must keep quiet!' The blonde chanted inside herself.

(Roxas' POV)

"Hey longtime no see kid! Need a ride?" Roxas nodded.

"Well~ Your ride it's back there." He pointed to the motorcycle. "It's in good shape but don't mess it up!"

"Got'cha! " Roxas untangled the chains with a key the taxi cab man gave him.

"Teens. What're you going to do with'em?" He smoked on a cigar and inhaled it out of his nose. Roxas shuddered and took off with the motorcycle.

"Thanks!" Roxas with the motorcycle to the blonde girl.

(Naminé's POV)

She soon spotted Roxas with a motorcycle?

"Hey Where did you get that?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Gift." He patted a seat behind him. Naminé blushed and looked away.

"What?" Roxas frowned.

"N-nothing!" Naminé stuttered. Roxas placed a helmet on himself. Naminé sat behind him and placed a white helmet on herself. She tightened her grip around his stomach. Roxas cheeks heated and his heart was thumping fast.

"Hey!"

"W-Wha?" Naminé laid her head on his back.

"Y-Your Heart! It's beating! Faster and faster and faster! I wonder what's causing it."

"I wonder too captain obvious..." Roxas mumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Where do you want me to take you."

"Let's go to the beach. I just need to calm my thought..." Roxas nodded and started the engine. Naminé held the blonde tighter.

"Here we go..." The motorcycle took it's way to the their destination.

(Roxas' POV)

After the past few moments. Naminé's touch has making me wonder and remember of who this girl is... I'm starting think it's her... Naminé...All along.

Roxas found himself stopping at a bright light. He stopped and twisted the key out of the engine's hold. He pulled his helmet off and lied it on his lap. Naminé did the same but she got off the motorcycle.

"Beautiful..." Naminé whispered. Roxas stared at the blonde in awe.

She looks so beautiful...Her pale skin his glowing along with her blonde hair angelically. Her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean...She looked simply lovely.

"Yes you are..."

"What?"

"Huh? Yes it is pretty cool!" Roxas blushed and looked away.

"It is huh? I always come here...With Ven and Vani...But?"

"But what?"

"I felt like I came here with someone else..."

"To be honest..." Naminé turns to Roxas.

"What."

"I felt like I came here with you. Not like just now. But I felt as if we met a long time ago. Like...We know each other."

"I-I..." The blonde's phone started ringing. She reached for her phone in her pocket. "Hello...Huh? Oh yes! Right away." She shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked. Naminé met his gaze. But she broke the connection.

"W-Well...Destiny Studio's wants' to meet up with you. Remember that time when...you were singing with you guitar..." Roxas nodded.

"They want to give you a contract to sign you up." Roxas heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" Naminé nodded and smiled. Roxas head stung and a small memory of that smile shot.

(Roxas' Memory...)

_"Hold up! I'm almost done drawing you! Just add a little this and this." Little Naminé colored in some of blank spots in Roxas picture._

_"I'm tired of posing Nami! It's at least been an hour." Naminé giggled._

_"Is it done?" Naminé nodded and smile. She raised up her sketchbook and gave it to Roxas._

_"Woah!" _

(End)

"Nami..." He whispered.


End file.
